Enigma
by astronomygirl85
Summary: A former HYDRA assassin is wrecking havoc against her former employees all over Europe. Director Fury sends Hawkeye and Black Widow on a mission to recruit her. Part One of what could possibly become a crossover series. Pre-Avengers eventual Blackhawk.
1. See You in Hell

Hello everyone! This is my first Avengers story that I have published on fanfiction. This is hopefully the first story in a series that will eventually become a crossover.

Disclaimer: Avengers is the property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I wish I had a tenth of what Marvel is worth.

Enigma

Chapter One: See you in Hell

April 18, 2008

Vienna, Austria

20:00 hours

The moonless night provided perfect cover for the creeping figure in the alleyway. No moon and the shoddy living conditions in the town masked the figure's activities well.

Soundlessly, the figure picked the perfect building to scale. Like a spider, the agent climbed the building, reaching the roof in mere seconds. Only then did the figure drop its façade and reveal those auburn hair locks and stony green eyes.

The agent took a moment to close her eyes and take calming breaths. Unexpectedly, she vanished from sight.

In her guise, the agent allowed herself a small smile. Mutant powers definitely had some advantages; she thought as she easily opened the skylight and dropped into the building. She landed in a defensive crouch as she scoured the area for guards.

Just one guard stood down the hallway. He was sadly besotted with his alcohol. He never knew what hit him as the agent dropped him with a syringe to the jugular.

She dispatched four more guards on the way down to the main event. The goons downstairs would be harder to dissuade. They were guarding her real target.

Seven guards were outside the lab when the agent walked up. Three were down before the rest even knew what was going on. The agent dropped her disguise for a moment and drew her favorite weapon, the katana.

She brandished the katana and slashed. All four of the weapons that the guards held bit the dust.

She smirked again. This was way too easy.

Two more swings of the katana, and the four were bleeding on the floor. The agent sliced the code to the lab and walked in. She brandished her katana in front of her and stared down at the man in the center of the lab.

"Guten Abend, Schneider. Remember me?"

"Enigma? My goodness, you've grown."

"Don't antagonize me. I know what you did to me. Now you pay."

"You would kill an unarmed man? That is not your style, Enigma."

Enigma smirked. She noted Schneider moving his hand toward a comm. switch. "Unarmed man? Please, you have weapons all around you."

Schneider grinned as he flipped the switch. "We will see how good you are against my weapons."

"Your guards?" Enigma motioned behind her. "Dead or disabled."

Schneider chuckled. "You are quite the gem indeed, aren't you Enigma? Baron Zemo was quite fond of you indeed to give you training with that."

Enigma narrowed her eyes.

Then Schneider struck, brandishing a few knives of his own. Enigma parried the blades with her katana, turning to the side and elbowing him in the chest.

He staggered back, wind knocked out of him. His blades went slack against his sides. Enigma struck before he could fight back, severing his femoral artery as she slashed at Schneider's thigh.

"See you in hell," she muttered as she set an electric discharge bomb next to the dying scientist.

Charge set, Enigma high-tailed it out of the building. She was three blocks away when she heard the explosion rock the building.

Enigma smiled as she made it back to her shoddy hotel room. One less evil scientist working for HYDRA.

One less person on her list of enemies from her former home.

Enigma gathered her belongings together and packed up. She had to get out of Vienna immediately.

Next stop, Lichtenstein.

July 15, 2008

SHIELD Headquarters

New York City

07:00

The pad blinked green as Natasha Romanoff sliced her way into the apartment. She silently closed the door behind her and crept through the living room. She made sure not to step on anything as she made her way to the refrigerator for some ice.

Ice in hand, she silently made her way to the bedroom. She smirked as she heard soft snores coming from the bedroom. She creaked open the door. No movement or grunts from the other room.

Natasha opened the door and crept in. Clint Barton was lying on his stomach, dead to the world. This was going to be fun.

Natasha walked up next to his bed. "Hawkeye, wake up honey," she crooned, rubbing her free hand against his arm, ignoring the jolt of something as she touched him.

"Sleepin'" Clint mumbled.

"Have it your way," she smiled, dropping the ice right on the small of his back.

Clint Barton jumped up so quickly that he knocked Natasha over. When he was a little more alert, he noticed his partner on the floor next to him, doubled over in laughter.

"Damn it, Natasha! I could've killed you!" Clint grumbled.

"Wouldn't have been as fun if you did," Natasha grinned. "Next time, you won't sleep like a rock, will you?"

"It's seven in the fricking morning, Tasha!" Clint grumbled again as he sat up. "Why'd you wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

"Phil and Director Fury want us in the briefing room."

"Fine. I'll be there in twenty."

Natasha still had a smirk on her face when Clint walked into the briefing room nineteen and a half minutes later, still grumbling about the time.

"Agent Barton, how'd she get you this time?" Phil Coulson asked from Natasha's left. He was leaning against the wall.

"Poured a damn bucket of ice on my back," he exaggerated as he ran a hand through his still damp hair.

"Nice one, Agent Romanoff," Phil joked, earning him a glare.

Clint was about to throw another insult their way when the door opened and Nick Fury strolled in, files in hand and a sour disposition on his face. He sat down at the head of the table.

"Agents Romanoff, Barton. Have a seat," he offered in way of greeting.

As soon as they sat down, Fury started talking. "For three months, we have been monitoring a situation in Europe, mostly around Germany, Austria, and Lichtenstein. Someone has been taking out several of HYDRA's top scientists."

"One of ours?" Clint asked.

"No. Chatter in the area suggests that one of HYDRA's top assassins has flown the coop."

"That's certainly interesting," Clint mumbled. Natasha shot him a "shut up!" glare.

"Indeed it is, Agent Barton. This assassin is a woman."

Natasha's ears perked up. Now, Director Fury had her full attention.

"We don't know much about her, but what we do know is that she uses a katana to do most of her dirty work. She is highly skilled in martial arts and moves like a cat."

"So, she's HYDRA's version of me," Natasha muttered.

"Yes. We don't have a name for her yet, but she is called Enigma," Fury continued. "What I want you two to do is find her. I want her alive and able to carry on an intelligent conversation. You leave for Germany in one hour."

With that said Fury gave them the file and left the room. "So, Phil," Clint started as Natasha opened the file, "where in Germany was Enigma was last seen?"

"Munich. You two better get packing."

"Great. I always wanted to try wiener schnitzel," Clint grinned.

Natasha rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder with the file. "Let's go, Hawkeye."

"Sheesh, can't a guy get breakfast first before he gets smacked?"

"No," she taunted with a small smile his way, one she reserved especially for him.

Author's Note: Well, there is chapter one for you. Interested in reading more? Let me know! Read and Review.


	2. Munich Smackdown

So, here is another chapter of "Enigma." This go around, my fair readers, you get a little more information about our mysterious assassin. Plus, we have a little interaction with our favorite SHIELD agents. Have fun reading.

Once again, the Avengers do not belong to me. I only own the movies and a few of the action figures.

Enigma

Chapter Two

Munich Smackdown

July 21, 2008

Outskirts of Munich, Germany

11: 30

Marissa Hermann, aka Enigma, had heard strangers talking of a small time drug lord, simply called Kain, who was causing trouble in a small outlying area of Munich. He was responsible for several deaths in the last week. None could be directly tied to him. He just sat lounging in his half finished house one kilometer outside of the city.

This was one guy Marissa was sure she could take down. Five HYDRA scientists were no picnic on the Rhine, but this one she wanted to take down for the people who had suffered under the drug lord's oppressive thumb.

She sat unseen on one of the exposed rafters of the home, watching Kain gobble up a prime cut of veal. She grimaced in disgust as the juice from the meat dribbled down into the man's straggly beard.

Marissa took a moment to size up this man called Kain, recalling what she had heard about him. He earned his money trafficking cocaine into the country from Colombia. He butchered anyone who stood in his way. Three women paid the price for their defiance to Kain.

Marissa watched him conduct business from his mahogany dining table. He was hefty, but not pudgy. His arms were beefy, packed with muscle. His eyes were beady and slightly out of focus, courtesy of the expensive cigar he dragged on, laced with marijuana of course.

It would be so easy to slit his throat and carry on her business. Marissa felt conflicted about all of the murders she had committed for HYDRA, and out of revenge for the "conditioning" they gave her. Was the death of all bad guys really necessary? Maybe she needed to let this man live as an example?

Marissa kept herself invisible, watching and waiting for the right time to strike.

Finally, after an hour of watching the man grow more and more stoned, Marissa crawled down he rafters and jumped to the ground, still invisible and silent.

Kain lit another weed-laced cigar.

Marissa crinkled her nose. "You know marijuana is bad for your health."

Kain jumped like a scared rabbit, reaching for a sidearm that did not sit on his hip. Marissa remained invisible, smirking slightly at Kain's reaction to her cloaked presence.

"Missing something? I think you left it in your desk." Marissa finally dropped her mental cloak.

Kain did not hesitate. He charged her, a raging bull full of marijuana induced steam. Marissa stepped to the side, making Kain run into the wall.

"That had to hurt," Marissa muttered as Kain regained his balance.

Kain's moves were uncoordinated and off kilter. Too much wacky weed, she deduced. It certainly smelt like a pothouse in the room.

Marissa finally landed a blow to Kain's head, knocking him out like a lamp.

The commotion in the room attracted attention from Kain's flunkies. They came in shooting. Marissa dodged and drew her own sidearm. Four well placed shots later, they were down. She grabbed some plastics tie from her pockets and quickly bound the four men and their boss.

Marissa took a deep breath and looked at the damage she had done satisfied that she had not killed anyone of them.

Marissa jumped back up into the rafters and raced outside. She quickly found a phone.

"Polizei, bitte. " After a few moments of silence, she spoke to the officer on the phone. "Officer, I just found the drug lord Kain and four of his men tied and unconscious in a half finished house one kilometer from city limits." She rattled off the address, then hung up the phone.

None of the police officers would believe that a petite woman could knock out five grown men without a bruise to show for herself. _Let them believe what they want. Those men know the truth._

Marissa walked casually back to the apartment she was renting for cheap on a weekly basis. She kept busy doing odd work for the landlord and the pay was okay. The old lady was happy that she had someone to work as a guard or the occasional walk in the park with a huge lap dog of a Doberman named Munchkin.

It was busy work while she contemplated her next move. After jogging with Munchkin and sending him back to the loving arms if her landlord, Marissa decided to change into her workout gear and visit the gym, situated a block from her apartment. She packed her staff and practice katana for some training as well. She also grabbed a small knife and holstered it near her ankle.

She found a punching bag available in the room. She wrapped her hands and started punching and kicking, working out her anger and thinking of her next course of action.

SHIELD Safe house, Munich

11:47

Clint cleaned his sidearm, waiting for Tasha to arrive with information and lunch. The two of them and Phil had been holed up in the safe house for three days waiting for Enigma to show up.

Clint was more interested in lunch right now as he slid the magazine back in place.

As if on cue to Clint's rumbling stomach, Tasha walked in baring two paper bags of sustenance and two steaming cups of coffee, brewed strong.

"Finally! I'm starving!" His stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Tasha asked, setting down the bags and coffee.

"Well, I did clean my Glock. Did you learn anything?" Clint asked, rummaging through one of the bags. "What the hell is this?"

"Beef rouladen with kartoffelsalat and pumpernickel bread. And for dessert, apfel strudel. A classic German meal for you."

"No wiener schnitzel?"

"Not today, Mein Freund."

He took a bite of the rouladen. "Damn, this is good." He gobbled down the first piece and gulped down his coffee. "So, learn anything?"

"A red headed woman with the martial arts skills to be our Enigma just took down a small time drug lord called Kain. Didn't kill them though."

"That's interesting," Clint mumbled through a mouthful of potato salad.

Natasha made a face. "Phil is going through SHIELD satellite images to see if we can get a face to match the profile."

She opened up her bag of food and started picking at her rouladen. Clint heard her mutter under her breath in Russian about his table manners, but he ignored her. He licked his fingers just to piss her off a little more. He loved it when she was angry. She got a fire in her eyes that set him on cloud nine.

Nat glared at him. That fire was sparking in her emerald green eyes. Clint knew that she was close to clocking him on the head with her gun.

Clint knew then that he was seriously infatuated with his partner. Did she feel the same way? Natasha was very hard to read when it came to emotions other than rage and anger.

She smiled easily enough when she was pounding the hell out of some punk. She even grinned when she used him as a punching bag for training sessions. Clint wished he knew what was going on inside her head.

"You're too quiet, Hawkeye," Natasha interrupted his thoughts. "What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing important really. Just thinking about how fortunate I am to have such a great friend and partner," Clint replied, telling half the truth.

"Thank you, Clint. You're my best friend, too," Tasha shot back teasingly.

Clint smiled back at her and continued to eat his food. He missed the look of disappointment in Tasha's eyes as she turned to eat her own food.

Natasha hid it well, but inside she was crushed. _He thinks of me only as a friend. Why do I feel so hurt about that? He's my best friend. I should be glad he appreciates my company!_

Tasha turned slightly from Clint to hide the disappointment in her eyes as she ate her rouladen. It did taste rather good, she decided as he took bite after bite of the German food.

The uncomfortable silence was broken five minutes later when Phil Coulson walked in, shedding his coat and tie.

"I got footage from our satellites. We have a face for Enigma."

He grabbed his laptop from the table and brought up the footage from the satellite.

"Damn," Clint muttered. "She could be your sister, Tasha!"

Natasha looked harder at the lady in the satellite, noting the slightly lighter shade of red the woman had in the footage. She looked an inch or two shorter than her, but Natasha could easily see the power in Enigma's stature.

One thing she did not see though. "Where's the katana?"

"Nowhere on the footage," Phil replied. "but it does seem like this woman could be a match for our elusive Enigma. The audio track suggested a clean, clinical, professional personality. Her German is perfect. She's a native speaker."

"I think we should keep an eye on her. Do you have anymore footage of her?"

"I have a possible location of her apartment."

"I'll get out there now and stake the place out." Clint grabbed the rest of his food and his bag. "Catch you later."

He left the safe house, leaving Natasha with her thoughts and Phil Coulson.

"I know that look, Agent Romanoff. You're troubled. What is it?"

"I'm fine," Natasha defended herself. _It's none of your business!_

"Okay. Just know that I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. I need to get some air. Is there a gym nearby?"

"About five blocks east from here. It'll be near Hawkeye's location."

"Okay. I'll put an earwig in. Let me know when he spots Enigma."

Natasha walked into her room and changed into her workout clothes. "Maybe I'll find a good sparring partner," she thought out loud as she put her red hair in a ponytail.

"I should be back soon, Phil," Natasha said, sticking the earwig in her ear.

Five blocks later, she walked into the gym. She noted that there was a mat set up for gymnastics along with practice weapons and punching bags.

Natasha kicked off her shoes and began some warm-up stretches. Then, she moved to the mat and began her first tumbling pass.

Thirty minutes later, she heard Hawkeye in her ear. "Target is heading out. Looks like she's going for a workout. She's carrying a gym bag big enough to conceal a katana, even a practice blade."

"Natasha, you got that?" Phil asked.

"Copy that. I'm watching for her now." Natasha grabbed a bottle of water and wiped the sweat off of her brow.

"Got her. She's punching the hell out of a bag," she reported when she found the target. "She can't be much older than twenty."

_Trained young, just like me_, she thought bitterly. Natasha hopped on a treadmill within eye contact of the woman. She continued to punch the bag for five more minutes. Then, she moved to the mat and opened her gym bag.

And she pulled out a practice katana.

"Target confirmed as Enigma. She's got a katana."

"Watch her, Natasha."

Author's Note: Cool fact: I based my character Enigma on the avatar I use in the online game Marvel Avenger's Alliance. Check it out! It's free to play.

So, next chapter we have the Black Widow/Enigma confrontation! What will happen next? Stay tuned to this station for the next installment!


	3. Enigma vs Black Widow

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had a really bad internet connection at my house for the last couple of days. Anyway, here is the showdown between Enigma and Black Widow. Hope you enjoy!

Enigma

Chapter Three

Enigma vs Black Widow

Marissa knew she was being watched as soon as she moved to the mat. Her neck started tingling. _Let's give 'em a show,_ she thought as she pulled out her wooden practice katana.

She stuck it in her belt loop and breathed deeply. She imagined her opponents all around her. She dropped into a crouch and drew her weapon. _Full speed!_

She began a series of hacks and slashes, imagining every target that went down in a flourish of severed arteries and limbs. All the while, she sought out the eavesdropper in the gym. Whomever it was, he or she was good, trained as a professional.

Now, for the coup de grad, she thought as she slung the blade around and flipped and thrust the blade backwards, stabbing her final opponent in the imaginary stomach. She swept it back around and sheathed it, giving a slight honorary bow to her imagined opponents. Then, she put it back in the bag.

_Hope you enjoyed that, whoever you are. Now, you'll face the consequences of spying on me!_

Marissa grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and sipped from it, still trying to find her lurker. This person was good, but she was better.

After she finished her water and dried off, she set out away from the gym and in the general area towards her apartment. Her lurker kept at least a block away from her, annoyingly out of sight.

Marissa took a corner out of the mainstream of pedestrian traffic and vanished from sight.

She found a fire escape, climbed up, and waited for her follower to appear.

Marissa recognized her immediately. It was the woman that was working the treadmill that looked almost like an older version of herself. At least five years from now, anyway, Marissa deduced.

Now, who was she? HYDRA? Red Room? Freelancer for hire? Marissa watched a little longer. No insignias on her clothing to give her away. Marissa watched the other woman's lips moving. _Okay, she's not alone. She has at least one accomplice with her. _

The woman walked right under her. She picked up a very faint Russian accent as the woman spoke to her partner. Red Room?

Wait, she was speaking English! What the hell?

Marissa pursed her lips together in thought for a moment, than made her way silently down the fire escape. As she hit bottom, she dropped her cloak.

"Looking for me?" she asked, surprising the woman in front of her. Marissa threw a punch at the woman.

She recovered quickly, blocking the punch with practiced ease. "I am not here to fight you, Enigma."

"Then why were you following me, if not to kill me?"

"Your actions got our attention. We wanted to know why a former assassin of HYDRA was picking off its top scientists."

"Who is 'we'? Who are you?"

"I am called Black Widow."

"Black Widow?" Marissa recognized the name immediately. The Red Room training program was infamous in HYDRA's training facilities. Marissa herself had received similar training. "What interest do you have in me, Widow? Is Red Room looking for new recruits? If so, tell them I am not interested."

Marissa watched the woman wince at the mention of Red Room. _Okay, hit a sore spot there._

"I don't work for them anymore. I defected to America. I work for SHIELD now."

_Sore spot explained._

"I have heard of them. So, I made it on their radar. I'm touched. I ask again, what is your interest in me?"

"We want you to join us. SHIELD is not like Red Room or HYDRA. We don't beat our members when they screw up in training. You are encouraged to keep trying until you master a skill. Your knowledge of HYDRA would be valuable intel for us."

"Interesting. Why should I believe you? Why should I not expect you to lead me right into a trap when I arrive in America?"

"You have no reason to believe me, of course," Black Widow said, trying to placate her. "You said you knew of the Black Widow program. Do you know how they recruited the girls like me?"

"They took girls at random and trained them to be cold blooded killers. Then, they were set against each other. The last girl standing became the Black Widow. I guess that would be you."

"I was taken at the age of five. I was brain washed and trained to be the best. Then, someone was sent to kill me. He made a different choice. SHIELD sent my partner and me to offer you the chance to join us."

"And if I don't decide to join you?" Marissa asked though she was sure of the answer.

"Silence you." Black Widow looked at her, sizing her up. "Though I think you have unfinished business with HYDRA. You want to live to finish that. So, what do you think? Live and take out HYDRA with a whole agency at your side or die?"

_So, you are good at reading people too. Try this one out._

"You could try to kill me. I won't go down without taking a few of you with me." Marissa taunted, but there was no real fire in her voice.

Marissa studied Black Widow's face. She was stoic. _Okay, she's not falling for it. Truth time._

"You are right. I grow tired of constantly being on the run, and taking them out myself. I could use the support."

"Wise choice, Enigma," Black Widow said with a smirk. She put a hand to her ear. "You got that, Hawkeye? Phil?"

"So, do I get to meet these partners of yours?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, you do. Oh, when you are not called Enigma, who are you?"

"Marissa Hermann, formerly of HYDRA and Sandhoffen. And you, Black Widow?"

"Agent Natasha Romanoff. It is a pleasure, Marissa." Black Widow—Natasha—extended her hand.

"Likewise, Natasha," Marissa answered shaking her hand.

Somehow, Marissa knew that she had found a kindred spirit in Black Widow. Although she was not ready to open up to Natasha about her past in HYDRA, she knew that she could trust Natasha to understand her.

And that was enough for now.

Natasha led Enigma back to the SHIELD safe house, all the while watching for any signs of deception from her.

She grinned inwardly when she noticed Enigma—Marissa—doing the same in regards to her.

"So, why did you decide to fight HYDRA after so many years of serving them?" Natasha tried to make conversation with her.

"I did not agree with their principles anymore," Marissa replied simply.

Natasha sensed that there was more to that statement, but did not push her for now.

"How old were you when HYDRA took you?"

"Five, like you. So, the interrogation starts now?" Marissa asked, on the defensive.

"No, just trying to get a handle on you. Your code name fits you well."

Marissa grunted in acknowledgement and fell into pace next to her. "Baron Zemo named me that. His 'little enigma' was always a puzzle to him."

"Hmm," Natasha muttered, falling silent. She caught the disgust in her colleague's voice of the code name. Marissa was quite the puzzle to figure out. _I wonder if she'll puzzle SHIELD as much as she does me?_

"Here is our safe house. My partner and our handler will be in there."

Marissa nodded, lost in thought.

Natasha opened the door wide enough so that both Clint and Phil could see that she was not alone.

"So, you are the elusive Enigma?" Clint asked as he stood up to greet them. Natasha noticed that his hand was hanging close to his side arm.

Apparently, so did Marissa. "That would be me. I am not here to fight, so you can relax there, Cowboy." Marissa drew her own sidearm and pulled out the magazine. She also pulled the bullet out of the chamber.

Natasha was mildly amused when Marissa revealed a knife at her ankle, too. "Sorry, I left my katana in my apartment. My real katana. The one in my bag is just a wooden practice sword."

"But you don't need weapons to be a threat, do you?" Phil asked her, also taking his side arm off. He set it on the table next to her weapons. "Agent Phil Coulson. I'm their handler. Trigger happy over there is Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye?" Marissa repeated, impressed. "I have heard of you as well. Is it true you seldom miss with your bow?"

"No," Clint replied. "I never miss."

Marissa snorted. "Cocky bastard, aren't you?"

Natasha smirked. Marissa was definitely not afraid of a fight. "I like you better already."

Marissa smiled just slightly. "Natasha already knows my name, but for you boys, it is Marissa Hermann. And yes, that is my real name," she added after seeing Clint move to ask her a question.

"Damn, you're good," Clint muttered. "You and Tasha will get along well. You both love ribbing me."

"You do not know me well enough yet, Hawkeye. You may learn to like me too. You never know." She turned to Natasha and Phil. "So, you got me here, what's your next plan?"

"We fly you to New York, and Director Fury debriefs you," Phil answered.

"Sounds like fun," Marissa commented. "May I go back to my apartment and pack first?"

"Sure. Agents Romanoff and Barton will accompany you, while I call in my report to Fury."

"You mean babysit me," Marissa countered. "May I have my weapons back?"

"Promise you won't stab us with your katana when we get there?" Clint asked, holding up her weapon.

"Not on purpose."

Cllint smirked as he handed her gun back to her along with the magazine and stray bullet. She put the bullet back in the chamber and clicked the magazine back in place. "Vielen Dank."

"Bitte sehr," Clint replied, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat to her.

Marissa looked at Natasha. "Is he always this annoying?"

"You'll get used to it."

Author's Note: He he, looks like Enigma could knock Clint down a peg or two, couldn't she? And will Natasha finally have a new comrade in arms with Marissa? You will have to wait until Chapter Four! Until then, you know what to do!


	4. Enigma Meets Fury

Okay. It has been a few days, but this chapter is ready to be posted. I already have a lot more written after this, but I always welcome input and new ideas. This chapter does have a blatant reference to a very popular television show. This connection will be explained later on in another story. Anyway, on to the next chapter!

Enigma

Chapter Four

Enigma Meets Fury

Marissa's Apartment

13:03 hours

"You really have a sense of style, don't you?" Clint mumbled as he stepped into the shabby apartment behind Marissa.

"It was not meant to be permanent. Just a temporary home," Marissa replied as she pulled out a few duffle bags. Two were dedicated to clothes. The last, she put her weapons in.

"You are a regular ninja, aren't you?" Clint muttered as he watched her put a case of throwing stars in her duffle. "Throwing stars and all."

"They are called shuriken," Marissa muttered. "Custom made for me by Zemo. Puzzle piece on one side and the hydra on the other. Haven't used them since I left." She tossed her sidearm in the duffle along with some spare clips and a case of extra bullets.

She pulled out a sheathed sword about one meter in length.

"And is my favorite weapon, the katana. Single edge sword about thirty seven inches long with a twelve inch handle," she said, unsheathing the katana. "I designed the handle myself. Simple puzzle piece with an 'E' inscribed in the center. No sign of HYDRA anywhere. Just mine and mine alone."

"And the wooden katana you had at the gym was a practice sword?" Natasha asked.

"Ja. I have another in the closet whenever I have a chance to spar with a partner."

"How sharp in that thing?" Clint asked her, admiring the curved weapon.

"Sharp enough to chop your head off in one clean sweep," Marissa said, stepping back a little to maneuver the weapon. "Want a demonstration?" She did a few twirls of the weapon across her body. Then angled it up and slashed down, stopping inches away from Clint's jugular.

"You're starting to scare me, Enigma," Clint joked as he pushed the blade away from his neck with a finger.

"Good to know I can still intimidate a fully grown man," Marissa smirked at him brandishing the katana one last time

Natasha snorted as Marissa sheathed her katana. Instead of packing her blade, she attached it to her belt. "That is all I own. No personal belongings except what I carry with me. What I read I borrow from the library."

"Maybe this time you can buy and read your own books," Natasha said nodding in understanding.

"Vielleicht. Or buy a laptop and hone my hacking skills. Or own a car, a good German model. Or a million other things we could talk about here all day and night." She shrugged. "Let me turn my key in to the land lady. I'll be back soon."

Marissa walked out of the apartment. Clint looked at his partner. "She reminds me a lot of you when I brought you to SHIELD."

"I can see it, too. Brainwashed and trained to be a cold hearted killer. I wonder what made her realize what happened."

"No idea. I'm just glad she decided to join us instead of trying to kill us."

"Me too." Natasha's eyes had glassed over slightly, telling Clint that she meant for Marissa and when she decided to join SHIELD as well. He smiled at her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You two aren't going to start making out in the middle of my apartment, are you?" Marissa taunted them from the door, one hand on her katana, the other resting on her hip.

Natasha jumped away from him. "Not at all. We're just friends. We've saved each other's necks a thousand times over in the field."

"What she said," Clint echoed though he wished a thousand times over that Natasha would love him as he did her.

"Sure," Marissa deadpanned. She dropped the matter. "Doesn't matter anyway. It's not my apartment anymore, and your love life is none of my business." She picked up her bags. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then," Clint said quickly, walking out the door. Marissa and Natasha followed him. Clint could feel the smirk that Marissa was surely sending him.

July 22, 2008

SHIELD Headquarters

New York City

21:00 hours

Marissa sat at a drab metal table in a stiff chair in a boring as hell interrogation room. She knew it was a tactic to make her uncomfortable, but she was determined not to let them unnerve her. It was also rather cold in the room, another piece of psychological warfare. She was just waiting for her interrogator to come barreling in and rattle off a thousand questions at once.

In other words, she was prepared.

Marissa closed her eyes and focused on her heartbeat and her core body temperature. Calm and focus on generating heat. Focus.

Focus.

Focus.

Don't let anything rattle you. You are prepared for anything. Even though they took away your trusty katana and any possible tool you could use as a weapon.

Marissa blew out a slightly frustrated breath.

Five more minutes…

Instead of the barreling interrogator she expected, the door quietly opened and a man stepped in. Marissa looked at the African American man with an eye patch over his left eye. He had a no nonsense attitude and an aura of power.

Marissa also noticed the thick folder he carried with him. She doubted SHIELD would have that much information on her.

Either way, the situation screamed Director Fury.

Marissa allowed herself to relax a little as Fury took a seat in the chair in front of her.

She waited for him to speak first. He did not disappoint.

"So, Enigma. You made yourself quite a little niche in the last three years. Stole away from HYDRA in the middle of the night and started taking down their top scientists. Got something against science, Enigma?"

"Science? No. People who use science as a tool to destroy innocent lives, yes."

"So, these scientists use their craft to destroy innocent lives? That's why you had to kill them?"

"Partly."

Fury made a note in his folder. "So, why leave HYDRA in the first place? Word is you were one of Zemo's best agents. What happened?"

"I decided I did not believe in their principles anymore," Marissa replied, knowing that he would ask for more details.

"And why was that?"

Marissa decided to tell her story to Fury. "When I was sixteen I was sent to complete a threat assessment on Mossad. I managed to hack into Mossad's network to complete my mission, but I did not expect to befriend the assistant director's children. His youngest was my age, Tali. Her sister Ziva was five years older and had just finished her military service."

"So, you completed your mission and made some friends. What happened next?"

"Ziva overheard a phone conversation I had with my handler. She started questioning my cover story. On the day I was scheduled to return to Germany, I met one last time with Tali in a coffee shop.

"As I left, a suicide bomber walked into the shop. Seconds later, the shop was in flames. I ran back into the shop and found Tali's body. I sat there for a long time then started looking through the debris for a trigger. When I found it, I was surprised to find a hydra on it.

"Ziva found me holding the detonator switch. I told her I had nothing to do with it, and I bolted away. I am sure Ziva still blames me for Tali's death. That was when I started questioning HYDRA's motives and my place in that operation."

"And it took you two years to break away? Why so long?"

Marissa took a deep breath. "I had to plan it carefully. I honed my computer hacking skills and memorized everything I could about HYDRA's headquarters. I counted every single guard and watched their rotation patterns. I also had to wait until Zemo and Red Skull were away."

"When you finally had your chance, what did you do?"

"I sliced my way into Zemo's office and hacked into HYDRA's database. I found all of the files on me and my 'conditioning' as well as the names of all the scientists who were involved in brainwashing me. I downloaded all of the information unto an encrypted disk and waited until the guard changed. I slipped out at midnight."

"Okay. Since you just told me your life story, why should I let you get involved in SHIELD?"

"Number one, I can give you valuable intelligence on HYDRA that could cripple their network. Since I had such a high spot in the organization, I know a lot of the inner workings of HYDRA. Number two, you have seen my abilities and know what I can do. Otherwise, I would not have made it on your radar. Finally, I can not think if a better way to get revenge on HYDRA than by taking one of their most valuable agents."

"Of course."

Marissa looked at the file folder in Fury's hands. "Look Director Fury, I know you can't possibly have that much information on me otherwise you wouldn't be asking this many questions. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want to help. I need to help the good guys so I can heal my wounds."

Fury looked at her with his one good eye. He was assessing her, questioning her honesty. Finally, he closed the folder and leaned back. "Well, Agents Romanoff and Barton speak highly of you. So, here's what I will do. You will have a probationary period with SHIELD as an agent. You will undergo a series of evaluations that will test your physical and intellectual abilities. You will also be given a complete physical and mental examination to check for residual evidence of brainwashing. Agents Romanoff and Barton will be responsible for you. Understood?"

"I understand."

"Very well. Agent Romanoff will escort you to your quarters."

"Thank you, Director. By the way, my real name is Marissa Hermann. You don't have to call me Enigma all the time."

Fury nodded. "We'll see."

Natasha was waiting for her when she walked out. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she joked.

"Now the real fun begins," Marissa deadpanned. "So, what do I do first?"

"First is the physical. You get to be the human pin cushion for an hour or so."

"Ausgezeichnet," she muttered. "When?"

"Tomorrow at oh nine hundred. Until then, you're bunking with me."

"Until they think I can be trusted, you mean?"

"Да, Marissa. Hawkeye was right. You are a lot like me when I first came to SHIELD."

"That's very reassuring. So you and Hawkeye close?"

"Very close. He's my partner and my best friend."

_And there it is; that extra little twinkle in the eye when she thinks of him_.

"And you're sure there isn't anything else between the two of you? I may not know you very well, but I can tell that you are very much in love with him."

"Really? I thought I was hard for everyone to read."

"Only to people who don't hide their emotions for a living. And trust me, I have seen that look in Hawkeye as well. There is something there besides friendship. It's up to you two to figure it out."

"And how old are you again? You are too perceptive."

"Part of my charm, I guess," Marissa replied with a genuine smile gracing her features. "I am pretty good at reading people. By the way, I am twenty-one. "

"There isn't much a difference in age then. I'm only twenty-four."

Marissa laughed then sobered up. "So, I have my physical first thing in the morning?"

"Yes, but I am sure they will let you eat first."

Author's Note: Okay, with the NCIS reference in there, I know I just added a whole new layer of intrigue to Marissa's (Enigma's) character, but like I said that is a whole other story that needs to be written. I do have a few ideas jotted down about that. Now, you know what to do if you want me to continue on.


	5. Enigma the Human Pin Cushion

Hello again, my fellow authors and readers. I want to thank everyone who has sent me reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Just for fun, anyone who can catch the movie reference in this chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. I warn you it is vague. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!

Enigma

Chapter Five

Enigma the Human Pin Cushion

July 23, 2008

SHIELD Headquarters: Infirmary

09:00 hours

Natasha finished tying the hospital gown around her colleague. Marissa looked absolutely uncomfortable in the paper thin gown, and she could relate.

"I hate hospital gowns," Marissa muttered as she sat down on the hard bed and waited for the doctor to arrive.

"Me too."

Right on cue, the door opened. "Guten morgen, Frau Hermann. Ich heiβe Doktor Einzinger. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

"Ready to get out of here," Marissa answered in English.

"I understand," Doctor Einzinger replied with a chuckle and a rich German accent. "So, you are from Germany as well. I grew up inn Dusseldorf. How about you?"

"Sandhoffen, I think. Mostly I lived wherever HYDRA was headquartered."

"Okay. So, let's get this going so we can get you out of here, yes?"

"Wunderbar."

"So, first off I am going to ask you some basic information. When were you born?"

"March 15, 1987."

"Any history of heart disease, pulmonary disease, or cancer in your family?"

"I am not certain," Marissa answered. "I don't remember much about my family."

Doctor Einzinger made a note on her clipboard. "Do you smoke or drink?"

"No on both counts."

"Are you up to date on your immunizations?"

"As far as I know."

"Any allergies?"

"Just ginger. I tried some ginger tea to soothe an upset stomach. I nearly stopped breathing instead. Now, I avoid anything that could have ginger in it."

"Wise choice," Doctor Einzinger replied. "Okay, now I am going to weigh you and take your height."

"Joy," Marissa deadpanned, making Natasha smile.

Marissa jumped off the bed and walked over to the scales.

An hour later, after listening to Marissa's heart and lungs, checking her blood pressure, taking a urine sample, and noting her vitals, finally the doctor just needed a blood sample.

Marissa looked as if she were ready to spring away at a moment's notice. Natasha could definitely sympathize with Marissa's situation.

"Okay. Now I want to take two vials of your blood before I send you off." Doctor Einzinger produced the vials and a needle.

"Yay!" Marissa retorted as she made a fist.

Five minutes later, Marissa was sipping on orange juice and grumbling the whole way from the infirmary.

"I feel like a human pin cushion," Marissa mumbled, flexing her right arm. "Now I just need the feeling to return."

"And I thought Clint hated his physicals. You could give him a run for his money."

Marissa glared at her half-heartedly. "So, what next?"

"Psychological profile. A shrink will talk to you. After lunch, you will go to the gym for a workout with me. We will test your fitness and endurance. Then weapons. Tomorrow, you will be tested on your intelligence. Finally, you will be tested on hand to hand combat."

"Anything else?"

"You will go through the obstacle course. It is a series of traps and pitfalls you will have to navigate to reach the end. You will face adversaries both human and robotic. You will be allowed a paint gun and a weapon of your choice. And I will tell you, not many have made it completely through the choice without taking a hit. Only five percent have made it through clean. Fifty percent are terminated before the half way point."

"Sounds like fun," Marissa commented. "Know anyone who made it through clean?"

Natasha smirked. "Me."

"Great."

Natasha laughed. "And no, I am not allowed to help you."

July 25, 2008

SHIELD Headquarters

Briefing room just outside the obstacle course

13:00 hours

"Doctor Einzinger, you have the results of Ms Hermann's tests?" Nick Fury asked the good doctor as the group gathered to watch Marissa's performance in the obstacle course.

"Everything came out better than normal. Marissa is in top physical health. There was one thing odd about her blood test. I found an anomaly. There was some kind of microscopic organic life form in her blood stream. The life form does not seem to do any harm to her, but it is also unclear if she even knows that this life form is in her. I would like permission to do further tests on her blood."

Fury gave the doctor a brisk nod. "Permission granted, Doctor."

"She does have a mutant power," Natasha pointed out. "She has the ability to make herself not noticed by anyone she chooses. Maybe the anomaly is connected to her ability."

"Good point. I hope we get to see this mutant ability in action," Phil Coulson added.

"You will. She told me she would use all of her abilities to get through the course."

"Okay, what about psychology and intelligence?" Fury asked, looking at the shrink.

Natasha looked at the shrink, Dr. Sharon she remembered, and awaited her response.

"She is very disciplined. Her mind is very sharp, though I can see some evidence of mind control or brain washing. She genuinely believes that she is doing the right thing by joining SHIELD. She wants the stability of an organization, a single purpose. She will dedicate her whole ability to SHIELD's purpose. As for intelligence, her tests are off the chart. I would like to see her take on Tony Stark."

"And combat?" Nick Fury turned to Natasha.

"She has mastered several forms of hand to hand. She is also proficient in the use of a fighting staff and several knives. She qualified as a sharp shooter on the gun range. With the katana, no one in SHIELD can match her lethalness. She managed to pin me a few times."

"Okay. Let's get the course set up. Hawkeye, are you in position?"

"Affirmative," Clint responded from high in his nest over the course.

"Agent Romanoff, you will be her final opponent if she makes it through to the end."

"Understood," Natasha replied. She moved to the locker room to suit up. She easily slipped into her cat suit. She pulled on her Widow's Bites on low charge, and her guns, loaded with paint bullets. "Moving into position," she called, maneuvering in to the course. She took a position where she could easily see Marissa coming from any angle.

Marissa would only be able to see her from one angle, Natasha noticed with a grim smile. "Let's get this show on the road."

Author's Note:

Well, another chapter down with a wee bit of a cliffhanger. Next chapter is the obstacle course. I apologize if I messed up the German in this chapter. I speak it better than I can write it. Enigma's allergy to ginger is based on a real allergy I have. That incident really happened to me. Again, first reviewer who spots the vague movie reference gets a sneak peek of the obstacle course chapter!


	6. The Obstacle Course

Hello readers. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Now, we get some more action in the story. I hope my writing does the fight scene justice. This was pretty epic in my head! Tell me what you think!

Enigma

Chapter Six

The Obstacle Course

SHIELD headquarters

Just outside the entry to obstacle course

13:13 hours

Marissa slid her paint gun in her holster at her left. The katana was already sheathed and hooked through her left side as well. She made sure her goggles were secure and took a deep breath. She squared her shoulders and focused on her path.

"I'm ready," she told the controller.

The door opened.

Marissa found herself in a faux forest reminiscent of the Black Forest in Germany. She focused all of her senses outward and around her, looking for any sign of movement.

A flash out of the corner of her eye had her diving for cover at the nearest tree. She targeted the movement and fired her paint gun.

One SHIELD agent went down with a red splotch of paint on his chest. A fatal blow if the ammo were real.

Marissa scanned the trees for another foe. _Area secured, moving on_. Marissa reached a clearing in the woods. She looked around the clearing and decided to climb a tree to look for SHIELD agents. She found three on the ground and another cloaked in another tree.

Three head shots later, the ground SHIELD agents were down. Now Marissa had to take out the tree hugger. Marissa decided to vanish from sight. She crept out of her tree and jumped branches until she was perched on the same tree as her foe.

She tapped the woman on the shoulder. The agent jumped so hard that she fell out from the tree. Marissa jumped out of the tree, landing in a crouch. She moved on until she reached a warehouse.

Two guards went down before they knew she was there. Marissa dropped her mental cloak and shot down the sniper in the window. She opened the door and dived for cover.

"This is fun," she muttered as the lights went out on her. Now, she had to rely on pure instinct. She strained her senses—

And ducked as a punching bag roared at her from the left.

Marissa jumped back up and unsheathed her katana. The next came at her from behind. It was a pile of sand in an instant. Three more met the same fate.

"That was a good workout," Marissa commented to herself as she made it out of the dark room. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Next."

Next was a room of robots. Her disappearing act would not work on them. She would have to out smart them. They were not sentinels, probably controlled by computers someone else in the building. Her one cover spot was a computer desk at one end of the room.

Marissa thought her best shot would be stealth. She silently made her way to the console. _I wonder if the computer really works_.

She tried to turn it on. No dice. Fake computer. She would have to take out all five of them. _Divide and conquer_, she thought, pulling her gun. She took out the first with a shot to the torso. Ducking to the other side to avoid their lasers, Marissa followed up with two quick shots at the next robot. Three left.

Marissa suspected that the robots would anticipate her movement if she ducked and covered to take the rest out. Time for a new strategy.

She peeked around the corner and took stock of the three remaining robots' positions. They were standing in an arc, waiting for her to jump out of cover. The one on the left was but a few meters from her position. She could use it as cover to take out one maybe.

Calculating her move down to the second, she jumped from behind the computer desk and rolled over to the nearest robot, coming out of the roll in a crouch with her gun aimed. The one farthest away from her went down.

Now, to take down the one she had used as cover without drawing fire from the other. She grabbed her katana and jumped onto the shoulders of the first robot. She swerved to avoid one shot from the robot and ducked to avoid another. She would have to time this move perfectly, she noted as the robots moved closer together.

Marissa moved her katana into position. _Wait for it. Wait for it._

Marissa somersaulted off of the robot, swinging her blade in a wide arch, taking the heads off of both remaining robots. She landed on her feet between the wrecked robots.

She sheathed her katana and looked around for any more surprises. Then, she moved on.

The last three agents went down in hand to hand combat. Finally, she made it to an empty room. Seemingly empty, that is.

Her final opponent jumped out of the rafters. She was armed with two paint guns and miniature tasers around her wrists. She was dressed all in black like Marissa except for an insignia at her belt. An hourglass.

Her last opponent was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow herself. Natasha wasted no time, drawing herself into a defensive position. Marissa took hold of her gun and fired the last shot in her magazine.

Natasha was able to dodge the shot. She tossed the gun and moved to take a defensive position herself.

Of course, Natasha wouldn't make it easy at all. Natasha reached for her weapons and fired both simultaneously. Marissa dodged the barrage from both guns and vanished from sight, robbing Natasha of that advantage.

_How the hell did she miss me? _Marissa thought in bewilderment. Marissa remained absolutely still, waiting for Natasha to give up on firing her weapons.

Finally, she heard Natasha mutter to herself, and she holstered her weapons. "Show yourself, Marissa!"

Natasha braced herself for attack. Marissa appeared a few feet in front of her. "Here I am, Natasha. Come and get me!"

She attacked Marissa at full steam. This time, she held nothing back. It was a dead stalemate fifteen minutes in.

"We're too evenly matched, Nat. It's a tie."

"Not quite ready to throw in the towel," Natasha replied as she ran at Marissa. Natasha jumped, ready to strangle her with a thigh choke.

Marissa ducked and rolled, sending Natasha crumbling to the ground in surprise. "That was unexpected."

"I know," Natasha agreed picking herself off the floor.

Natasha circled her, trying to find a weak spot to exploit. Marissa followed her movements though her mind was focused on outside threats. She sensed movement behind and above her.

She dove out of the way just as a paint-tipped arrow swished past her and stuck on Natasha's arm. She would be down with that wound. Marissa found her discarded gun and threw it at the source of the arrow.

She was not surprised when Hawkeye himself grunted in pain as the gun collided with his stomach. Before he could reorient himself, Marissa dashed out of the room and into the clear.

"End simulation," someone called from in front of her. Nick Fury stood off to the side along with Phil Coulson.

"Well, Tony Stark will be disappointed. You destroyed two of his best robots. That notwithstanding, you made it through without a mark. Only two others were able to do that before you. You just took one of them out," Fury commented.

"Now I see why they call you 'Enigma,'" Coulson replied. "That was very impressive what you did in the forest and with Agent Romanoff."

"That arrow will leave a nasty bruise. Thanks a lot, Barton," Natasha commented, coming up behind Marissa.

"You didn't get the wind knocked out of you by a flying gun," Hawkeye grumbled.

"Be glad it wasn't one of my throwing stars," Marissa chuckled. "You'd be dead by now."

Natasha looked at her new friend. "Did you even feel it when I used my Widow's Bites on you?"

"You tasered me? I didn't even feel it!" Marissa grinned.

"Since you made it through our rigorous tests, you will be granted probationary agent status. After one month, we will reevaluate your progress. Welcome to SHIELD Agent Marissa Hermann."

"Vielen Dank, Director Fury," Marissa replied. "Can I keep my katana?"

"Yes, Agent Hermann, you can keep your katana."

Marissa smiled.

Author's Note:

So, a little bit of action and some comedy. I always struggle a little with fight scenes, so I hope I gave you action junkies something to tide you along until the next fight scene. Next up, Enigma's abilities will be tested in the field. See you in the next chapter!


	7. Field Test Briefing

Hello, Readers! This is the longest chapter thus far in the story. Anyway, I did some major research for the mission I put them through. As far as I know, the information is accurate. Few exceptions: I don't know if there is a sex trafficking ring in Huntsville, and there is no bar called "Southern Charm." I hope you like the aliases I gave them.

Enigma

Chapter Seven

Field Test Briefing

Briefing Room

17:47 hours

Marissa was rather surprised when she was called into the briefing room so soon after her run in the obstacle course.

She was not surprised to see Natasha and Clint in the room waiting for her.

"What is this about? More questions for me?" Marissa asked cautiously, taking a seat across from Natasha.

"No idea," Clint replied as the door opened, revealing Nick Fury.

"What is this about, Director?" Marissa asked.

"Agent Hermann, consider this a field test of your abilities. You will be working with Agents Romanoff and Barton until your probationary status is lifted."

"Fine by me," she muttered.

"This is your first assignment. And this one is a doozy. We have evidence of a sex trafficking ring in the most unlikely of cities," Fury answered.

"Miami?"

"No. Huntsville, Alabama. Small city with about 180,000 people. Also known as the Rocket City. Strong space and engineering programs there. Brings in a lot of international people."

"It would be a good set up for a sex trafficking ring. Nobody expects something like that in the middle of small city Alabama," Clint replied.

"A lot of German scientists moved there after World War Two with Werner von Braun. They helped establish the Marshall Space Flight Center, too," Marissa added.

"And they have no preferences. Any nationality, both genders. So, here is what the three of you will do. Agents Hermann and Romanoff will go in as sisters that run a small time prostitution ring. Romanoff will be the madam. Hermann, you will handle the expenses. Agent Barton, you'll be the panderer."

"Panderer? I'm a bear?"

"Fancy word for 'pimp,' Barton," Marissa replied with a chuckle.

"Great," Clint mumbled.

"Romanoff and Barton will be an on again off again couple that just sprang Hermann from jail for money laundering. Your aliases are being generated now. Report to the briefing room now for details and make-up."

"Yay," Clint mumbled as the three made their way to the briefing room.

Marissa smiled as she followed her new colleagues. Maybe this would be the right push to get them together for real.

Briefing Room

"Okay ladies, I am going to ask you to take your tops off so I can apply the henna tattoos to your skin," a female agent stepped up to them.

"And Agent Barton, I want you to step behind this screen to give the ladies their privacy. You just need to roll up your sleeve."

"He gets off easy," Natasha groaned as she shed her top right as Clint stepped behind the screen.

Marissa shed her top as well, and lay down on the table. "At least the tats won't be permanent. I tried this once before. Didn't like the hydra they put on me."

"Don't blame you there."

"So, Agent Romanoff, you will get a black widow spider on your back. Plus, you will have a clear teardrop under the right eye. You know what that means?"

"Attempted murder."

"Correct. And Agent Hermann, since you are a launderer, you will have a tattoo of money hanging on a clothesline over your right shoulder. You will also have five dots on your right hand between your thumb and forefinger."

"Because I just did a stint in the pin. Four walls of the prison with a dot in the center representing the inmate."

"Correct. We will do the larger applications first then the smaller ones last."

Marissa and Natasha nodded. "Okay, Agent Romanoff, if you would lie down on the table? Deanne will work on you. I will take you Agent Hermann."

Two hours later, Marissa and Natasha found themselves looking at their new wardrobe. "Wow a leather jacket. We both get to be bad asses," Marissa commented, trying on the jacket over her green skin tight shirt.

"I get low cut blouses and skirts. Must be paying well, this whore house ring I run."

Marissa chuckled. "I wonder how they'll dress Barton."

"Muscle tees and wife beaters probably," Natasha mumbled blushing just a little.

"Thinking about how good he looks in those shirts?" Marissa taunted her friend.

"No, of course not," Natasha replied too quickly. Of course Marissa would pick up on that! She's a mind reader that girl!

Marissa smirked in response.

"Maybe a little," she admitted to her friend.

"So, at least you can play around with Barton and get away with it."

Natasha shrugged. "Okay, enough gossip. Let's change and meet Clint in the dining hall."

Marissa nodded and grabbed an outfit that made her look like she just got out of prison.

Huntsville, Alabama

SHIELD Safe House

July 26, 2008

14:23 hours

Natasha shut down her laptop after finding the location of the bar that was fronting the sex trafficking ring.

Marissa walked in from outside, fanning herself with a newspaper fan. "It is hot and humid out there," she commented, covering her German accent with a slight Southern drawl. "Is this typical of Alabama in July?"

"Yes. It's even worse in the dog days of summer. Our front is located downtown, near the courthouse of all places."

"Hiding in plain sight, brilliant plan," Marissa commented. "Barton make it back yet?"

"No. He just texted and told me he was on his way. He was putting out feelers in the right places."

"Okay."

"So, Penny," Natasha said getting into character, "you wanna head out and celebrate your freedom the joint? I'll call Jeremy. He'll meet us there."

"Sure thing, Mona," Marissa agreed. "Just let me get my shades."

Marissa and Natasha slipped easily into their roles as sisters Penelope and Ramona Scarlette. Natasha was glad that they looked similar enough to pass as sisters.

Marissa walked into her room.

Natasha took out her cell and dialed Clint.

"Hey Babe," Clint answered as his role, Natasha's—Mona's—on again off again boyfriend Jeremy Hawke. "Get your little sister settled in?"

"Yeah. We're heading out to celebrate. Meet us at Southern Charm?"

"I'm there in five, Babe. See ya."

Natasha hung up the phone with a slight grin. She loved hearing him call her 'babe.'

"You loved that, didn't you?" Marissa said behind her, sunglasses in hand. "I saw that little smile."

"Let's roll, Penny," Natasha said as she pulled the keys from her pocket. She locked the door behind her and her sister. They drove off from the house in a 2007 Mustang convertible.

Southern Charm Bar

15:03 hours

Marissa and Natasha walked into the bar arm in arm. Marissa automatically noticed several pairs of eyes on them ranging from lust to pure contempt. Marissa batted her eyes flirtatiously at one guy and plopped down at the bar.

"What can I get you, honey?" the bartender asked, giving both her and Natasha googly eyes.

"Jack straight up. What about you, sister?"

"Vodka."

"What are you ladies celebrating?"

"My first day of freedom in a long time," Marissa grinned tapping her right hand on the counter, giving the man a full view of the five dots.

"I see. What for?"

"I gotta little heavy handed when it came to company investments," she replied with a smile. "Took the idiot a year to figure it out."

"I got a crafty little sister. She's just happy to be free. Right, Squirt?" Natasha said, playfully punching her shoulder.

"Damn right." She pointedly looked at the bartender. "Our drinks?"

"Right on it, ladies."

"Allow me to buy your drinks, ladies?" a man in an expensive suit approached them. He was flashing a C note.

"I got 'em," Clint said stepping up and placing a twenty on the counter. Marissa saw him staring down the man with the Benjamins. His body language said it all. _My girls are off limits_. He was milking the role right now.

"Bastard," Natasha muttered under her breath as the bartender sat their drinks down in front of them.

C-Note walked off in a huff. Clint put an arm possessively around Natasha. "How you doing, Baby?" he asked, kissing her. He turned to Marissa "Hey, Penny. Enjoying your freedom?"

"You know it. I'll grab a booth while you guys catch up a little." Marissa grabbed her drink and sauntered off to a booth near the back where she could watch everything at once.

She saw the bar maids waiting tables, dressed in dirndls like they were in Germany. Some were rather low cut and mini skirted, making Marissa chuckle slightly. Like everyone in Germany wore those things.

Then, she saw some of the women in the bar tense up. Clint had taken off his button up shirt and slung it across his shoulder. His pimp tattoo was fully visible. Natasha pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear, revealing the clear teardrop under her eye.

Clint whispered something in her ear and they slinked towards her. "I reckon everyone knows what kind of people we are now."

"Oh say it ain't so," Marissa joked, taking a sip of her drink. She spat it out. "Oh hell no. They watered down my Jack."

"Penny, you just got out," Natasha warned her.

"I don't care. I want Jack Daniels, not flavored water!"

"Very German of you," Clint whispered as Marissa got up.

She walked up to the bartender with her tainted drink. "Hey bartender, I asked for Jack Daniels not colored water!" She slammed the drink on the table, the liquid sloshing out onto the counter.

"Okay," the man muttered as he grabbed the bottle.

"Thank you," she said grabbing the bottle.

Marissa sauntered off before the bartender could say anything more. She took a swig. "Now that's more like it."

A man walked up to them and sat down next to Marissa. He looked at Clint. "Saw your tattoo back there. You in the life?"

"I got my little stable. Mona here helps me run it." Clint said, putting an arm around Natasha.

"What about you, doll? You the bottom bitch?"

"That's my sister, Penny. She's gonna keep up with the books. It's her specialty after all."

"I heard. Looks like you're a tough one too," the man said looking at Natasha's tattoo.

"Never convicted. They couldn't find any evidence to seal the deal."

"My boss was very interested in you when he saw those tattoos. He needs people with certain skill sets to help run his service. You cater to any specific parties?"

"Naw man," Clint replied. "We cater to all kinds of parties. We're not picky. She charms the customers, I bring in the merchandise. We get our quota, we're happy."

The Lackey nodded. He looked down at his cell phone. "Boss is intrigued. Wants to see more." He looked at his phone again as it vibrated with a new text. "Sends his compliments to the laundry girl."

"The name's Penny, not laundry girl," Marissa drawled out in a huff, dropping her stolen bottle of Jack on the table with a thud.

"Duly noted, ma'am." He grabbed a napkin and scribbled an address and a time. "Here. Don't be late," he said handing Clint the napkin. "Nice to meet you folks, call me Edge."

"Gotcha."

Edge walked off from the trio in the booth. Marissa looked at her friends. "I guess we did something right," she whispered.

"Yeah. Ready to split, ya'll?" Natasha asked, nearly making Marissa spit her drink in her bottle with her phony accent.

"Yeah. Come on, Baby. You can ride with me," Clint said with a wink.

"Please, you took the Shuttle bus here."

"Wound my pride, huh?"

"What pride? Your ego makes up for it, Hawke."

Clint glared at Natasha playfully. "Let's go. We gotta lot to talk about."

Marissa grabbed her bottle of Jack and walked off, dropping it in the trash, next to C-Note. She noticed his eyes following her rear as they walked out of the bar. She sashayed flirtatiously as she closed the door behind her.

They climbed into the Mustang and skidded off onto Courtside Square. Marissa chuckled as Natasha gunned it downtown and back to their house.

"Was that really necessary, Nat?" Clint asked when they arrived back at the house.

Natasha and Marissa shared a grin. "What can I say? I love fast cars." Natasha answered.

"Ich auch," Marissa agreed.

Marissa followed the two lovebirds inside. "Well, that was very informative. I saw many of the barmaids tense when you pulled off your shirt."

Clint nodded. "Let's look up this location and figure out how to case it."

Natasha pulled up the location on Google Earth. "Looks like an office space half a mile away from the bar, close to the hospital district."

"Let me see," Marissa said, looking at the computer. "If I can access the traffic camera network and check for any other cameras in the area, I can see if there's any activity around the office."

"You know how to hack into secure networks?" Clint asked, astonished.

Marissa nodded, taking the seat Natasha vacated. She typed in a series of code after code. Then, several camera shots popped onto the screen. "And here we go."

"Okay, looks like there are two entrances to the office. Looks like the front is heavily guarded by a state of the art security system. And the back is same way," Clint noted.

"It will take some pretty heavy hacking to get past those systems," Natasha replied.

Marissa nodded. "Two hundred fifty-six bit security. Our guy's not messing around. I wonder if he has cameras on the inside. If I can tap a wire near the area…"

"I gotcha," Clint replied. "We should get some in there ourselves so we know what's going on even when we're not there."

"Assuming we get in," Marissa commented.

"We will. I can make sure of that," Natasha said. "When do we meet Edge's boss?"

"Tomorrow at eight pm," Clint answered.

"We've got time to work it out then," Natasha replied. "Clothes, attitude, everything."

"I need to get out of these prison clothes," Marissa said with a chuckle. "Care to lend me any of your outfits, Madam?"

"Нет, Little Sister. Get your own clothes."

Author's Note:

So yeah, long chapter, but this seemed like a good point to end the chapter. More is to come soon. I hated writing some of the dialogue in this chapter, but I had to keep it as accurate as possible.

Let me say this right now: I will never support human trafficking. It is a dirty and heinous crime. It is my hope that human trafficking everywhere is abolished one day. There, rant over. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Take 'Em Down A Notch

Enigma

Chapter Eight

Take 'Em Down A Notch

SHIELD Safe house

July 27, 2008

19:40 hours

Natasha strapped a knife to her boot holster, and secured her sidearm under her blouse where she could access it easily.

"What else are you hiding under that blouse?" Clint asked with a grin as he tucked his own sidearm over the small of his back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I wish I could have my katana instead of throwing knives," Marissa mumbled as she strapped her knives at her calves.

"And your gun?" Clint asked.

"Hidden very securely on my back just like the both of you."

"Let's go then," Clint said grabbing the keys to the Mustang. "I'm driving this time."

Natasha shot her partner a look, but she did not argue the point. They took the five minute drive to the office. Natasha squared her shoulders and put herself back into character. She looked at Clint who had transformed into Jeremy Hawke. He put the car in park and jumped out, opening the passenger door for the ladies.

Edge was waiting for them at the entrance. "You're early. Excellent. Come on in. My boss is speaking with a client, but you are welcome to wait."

"Great," Clint said leading Natasha into the spacious lobby.

_Interesting. He didn't search us for weapons? Confident or just stupid? _Natasha wondered as she followed Clint to a sofa by the wall.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Edge asked as they sat down.

"Coffee," Natasha replied before Clint could speak up. "This is business, Jeremy, not pleasure."

"Fine. I'll take water."

"Coffee for me too, please," Marissa answered. "Straight black. No cream or sugar."

"Same with me," Natasha added.

"Strong women, I like that." Edge had just enough sarcasm in his voice that Natasha grimaced inwardly.

Clint glared at Edge. "Save the talk for some other woman, Edge. These ladies aren't your run of the mill whores. They are _real_ women. Show them some respect."

"Noted."

Natasha looked at Clint, sending a wordless "thank you" to her partner.

"I'll let the boss know you're here," Edge said handing the girls their coffee and Clint his water. Edge walked into the office.

Natasha looked at the sterile environment for a few moments. It seemed nothing like the office where a sex trafficking ring was headquartered. There were nice flower arrangements and framed landscapes, but otherwise nothing provocative. The lobby was made to put someone off balance or jittery. Natasha was neither.

Natasha smoothed down invisible wrinkles of her skirt, giving the image that she was a little anxious. Marissa stood, arms crossed with an air of impatience, casually sipping her coffee.

Clint took Natasha's hand as if to calm her down a little.

The door opened, and a man in an expensive suit walked in. Natasha recognized the green eyes and clean shaven man instantly.

Apparently so did Marissa. "I remember you! You tried to pay for our drinks last night at the bar."

Clint glared at him for a second, but dropped the issue.

"Indeed. I was struck by how beautiful both of you were. I did not know until he stepped in that you were in the life," the man replied.  
"I definitely knew when I saw your tattoo. Where'd you get it done?" He looked at Hawkeye.

"A friend in Atlanta. No offense man. We just moved in here. I didn't take you for a hustler. Name's Jeremy Hawke."

"Pleasure. And you ladies?"

"Ramona Scarlette. I work with him."

"Ah, a madam. I can use both of you."

"I'm Penelope Scarlette, her sister. I was going to work the books for them."

"That was before you got busted?"

Marissa nodded. "So, what do we call you?"

"I am called C-Note by everyone here." C-Note looked at Marissa with a smile. "I have a place for you, too. My last finance manager went square when he learned what exactly I did with the money."

"I got no problems there," Marissa said. "Why do you think I got this tattoo?" She pointed to the bills hanging on the clothesline wrapping around her right shoulder.

"Such a clever design, too," C-Note said tracing a finger along her tattoo. "Perfect for a beautiful woman such as you, Penelope."

"I preferred to be called Penny, but I'll take the compliment."

They talked business for several minutes. Natasha noticed that many times, C-Note's gaze wandered over to Marissa. _Looks like he has a thing for her, we should use that_. She looked over at her "sister."

She was obviously thinking the same thing as she leaned in towards him, and flicked her hair in a tease.

Finally, C-Note rubbed his hands together. "Looks like you'll fit in nicely. I'll introduce you to the stable right now. I have to warn you though; some of them don't speak English well."

"No problem. We speak several languages among the three of us. Penny and I spent our youth overseas with our mother."

"We picked up languages very quickly," Marissa added.

"Excellent," C-Note replied flashing another brilliant smile at her. "Now if you'll just follow me…" He put his hand on the small of Marissa's back as he led the three of them through another door in his office."

He whispered something to Marissa that only she could hear. She responded with a flirtatious grin.

C-Note looked over at Natasha. "I don't have much experience dealing with boys in the business, so that is why I hired you Ms Scarlette."

"Please, feel free to call me Ramona. We are going to be working together after all."

"Of course. So, do you have any suggestions for me?"

"I want to see them first of course. Right now I will say no skinnies and not too much ink. Also, you need to break your studs. They need to know who their master is."

"And you can do that?"

"I can make men crumble in my hands," Natasha replied with an evil grin.

"Mona is a master of manipulation. And of course, I can make girls melt as well."

"Indeed. You three might just work out here after all," C-Note replied as he opened a door. "And here we are."

Natasha looked on as the men and women separated left and right respectively. She nodded at Clint and moved away from him, focusing her attention on the dozen or so men that faced her.

She immediately knew that all eyes were on her. "Hello boys," she said with a smirk.

"Woo wee, I'd take a ride with her any day!" A man in a hole riddled t-shirt smirked to the guy to his left.

Natasha dropped the smirk immediately. She walked over to the poor soul who dared make a pass at her. "So, you'd like to take a ride, huh?" she asked, laying a hand teasingly in his shoulder.

"You know it, Baby!'

"Really?" Natasha asked, stepping closer to him. She curled her nose in disgust. _Do you ever take a bath?_

The man moved to touch her—

He wound up flat on his back as Natasha punched him in the gut. She stepped up to him and put a heel on his jugular. "Don't do that again."

"Who are you?" the man gurgled as he struggled to take a breath.

"Your boss." Natasha removed her heel from his jugular. "Get up." She waited for Stinky to get up. "Take a bath. You stink like a dead pig."

She moved back to the front of the group. Marissa sent a smirk her way then turned back to C-Note.

"Anybody else that challenges me will get a knife to the throat. Understood?" Nobody moved or dared to say anything. "Now, boys. Strip down and freshen up. I want to assess everyone of you before you go to bed tonight. Move!"

The men scattered, Stinky still rubbing his neck as he walked out of the common room.

Natasha stalked back to Clint and Marissa. "And that is how you break men into little boys."

"Badass, Mona, as usual," Marissa grinned.

Clint pulled her close. "I get so turned on when you beat up on men," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll get you later, Hawke," she answered with a kiss to his cheek. "Go get 'em, Babe."


	9. Real Love, Real Hate

Okay, everyone, so here is the next installment of "Enigma." I am glad that people are still reading this. Internet connection in boondocks Alabama is terrible. I have finished typing this story, and I am working on a sequel. I will try to update as often as I can.

Enigma

Chapter Nine

Real Love, Real Hate

July 31, 2008

SHIELD Safe house

08:20 hours

Marissa ranted over her scrambled eggs as Clint drank his coffee. Natasha found the whole situation rather funny as she nibbled on her toast. Clint noticed she was constantly hiding a smirk behind her toast.

"I swear if he touches my ass one more time, I may have to gut him with my knife. _Gott, _I miss my katana!" Marissa said stabbing her eggs violently with her fork.

"I take it he is very attracted to you then, Marissa?" Clint asked as he devoured his bacon.

Marissa sent him an evil look. "I am very close to getting his real name. Then, I can start getting information from him. I really hate these kinds of missions."

"I hate watching Tasha do these missions too. It kills me every time," Clint muttered before he thought.

Natasha nearly spat out her coffee. "What did you just say?"

It was Marissa's turn to smirk. "Will you two just get a room already? Look, I know I haven't known you two very long, but I know this: You two are head over heels for each other. It is written all over your faces. Deal with it already!" She dropped her fork on the table and walked out of the kitchen. Clint could hear her swearing in German as she walked off.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other. Clint spoke up first. "Are we really that obvious?"

"To everyone but each other I guess," Nat replied. "I guess it took an outsider to finally get it out in the open."

"Yeah," Clint replied reaching over to take her hand. "When we finish this mission, remind me to kick her ass."

"You can try!" Marissa called from her room. "I have excellent hearing, you know."

Natasha smiled. "She's right though. I have been in love with you since I don't even know when. I just didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Yeah," Clint replied. "I have been torturing myself trying to figure out if you reciprocated my feelings. I guess we kept dodging each other's feelings until neither of us could read between the lines."

"When did you get so articulate, Bird brain?"

"Tasha, shut up."

"Make me," Nat replied.

He did. His lips crashed on hers in an instant.

"About time you two," Marissa said coming back into the kitchen.

The duo broke apart and Natasha smirked at her new friend. "You are definitely like the little sister I wished I never wanted."

Marissa laughed. "And you are the ever annoying older sister that always has to be right."

Clint grinned at the two redheads. "You two definitely bicker like sisters."

"Let's get out of here before we really start quarreling," Marissa quipped. "The sooner we get this mission finished, the sooner I can put a bullet through C-Note's forehead."

July 31, 2008

C-Note's Lobby

17:50 hours

Marissa made note of the last transaction and totaled up the day's earnings. She tapped her cheek in boredom as she paused to ease the cramps in her fingers.

C-Note stepped out his office and smiled at Marissa. "Your fingers cramping again, my dear?"

"Yes. Too much adding today, I guess."

C-Note took her hand in his and started rubbing her hand to ease the cramps. "You need a break. Why don't I take you out tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Marissa grinned. "Well, you got your quota today."

"I'm not worried about that, Penny. I am more concerned about you. Tell you what. I have business tonight in Miami. I am taking you with me."

"That would be great. Thanks, C-Note."

"It's Craig. Craig Nottingham," Craig replied, kissing her hand.

"Okay then, Craig. I'll just let my sister know not to wait up for me," Marissa said standing up and moving to walk out.

"Already taken care of. Mona and Jeremy both agreed that you need a break. So, meet me in my office in an hour with an overnight bag?"

Marissa smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jeremy has the car right now."

"I'll have Edge drive you to your home."

_Great, that smarmy bastard again_, she thought. "You are too kind to me, Craig."

"It is not a problem. Pack for dinner and dancing, my dear. I think you will love Miami."

Marissa smiled again. "Are you trying to seduce me, Craig? You know I love dancing."

"I do." He moved close to her and pressed his lips against her ear. "I'm glad it's working."

_Wunderbar_, Marissa thought sarcastically, but schooled herself to blush. "Good."

Edge walked into the lobby. Craig stepped back from Marissa.

"Edge, will you drive Penny to her house so she can pack an overnight bag? She will accompany me to Miami tonight."

Edge looked at Marissa then back at Craig. "Sure thing, C-Note sir. If you will follow me, Penny."

Marissa groaned inwardly, but followed Edge.

Natasha looked at the last two men who stepped up in front of her. She looked at the man on her left. He was handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes and a well toned chest, Natasha noticed as she took a walk around to examine her. She noted a small cross with Cyrillic lettering on his left shoulder.

The man on the right was the polar opposite. He was about a head shorter and scrawny. He was a dark skinned with black hair and brown eyes. He was free of ink, but he had a ring in his right ear.

After Natasha finished her inspection of the men, she stepped back to the front where both of the men could see her.

"Do both of you speak English?" she asked them, looking them both dead in the eyes.

"I do, Miss Scarlette," the dark skinned man answered.

Natasha nodded approvingly. "And you?" she looked at the blonde haired man.

"Little. More better in Russian," the man answered with a thick accent.

Natasha nodded. She replied in Russian. "Then it is good that I can speak the language. What is your name?"

"Dmitri Sarkov."

"And who is the woman you are remembering on your shoulder?"

"Alexa, my mother."

Natasha nodded. "Keep practicing your English. You can go." She looked at the dark skinned man. "What is your name?" she asked in English.

"Samuel Aguilar, ma'am. I was born in America unlike him. Why do you need riff raff like him when you got so many willing men to work for you here?"

"Do I need to remind you of what I do to men who question me?"

"No ma'am." Aguilar gulped.

"Good. Now have you always been scrawny?"

"No. But I am stronger than I look. And the ladies really like me, if you know what I mean."

"I will keep that in mind. You can go."

"You are much nicer than our last boss. She was a holy terror." Samuel smiled as he walked out, still mumbling to himself.

"Great," Natasha mumbled as the door shut. She rubbed the back of her neck in exhaustion tensing as someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Just me, Baby," Clint called from the outside as he opened the door. He noticed how tired she was immediately. "You okay, Mona?" He kept his cover though they were alone. The walls had ears after all.

"Just tired, Jeremy," she replied as he walked up behind her and began rubbing the tension out of her neck. He started pressing kisses on her neck and shoulders. "That feels so much better," she nearly moaned as Clint loosened a knot on her shoulder. "I just want this day to be over." _This whole damn mission_.

"Me too, Sweetheart." Clint said turning her around in his arms. "So, why don't you take a minute to yourself then come on out, and we can charm our clients."

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Ramona Scarlette, I have never doubted that you didn't." Clint leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Maybe one of these days I can convince Natasha to say the same thing to me?"

Natasha laughed. "Jeremy! You are such a tease!" she laughed him off. She wasn't ready to say that four letter word just yet, and Clint knew that.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Baby." Clint ducked out of the room before Natasha could throw anything at him.

She could almost hear him laughing.

Natasha shook her head and pulled out her phone. She saw a message from Marissa in German.

So, C-Note's real name was Craig Nottingham, Natasha learned after mentally translating the message. _Way to go, Marissa_.

Natasha and Clint had work to do themselves when they got back to the safe house.

Author's Note:

Next chapter, Enigma gets to really have fun…the deadly kind. The plot is thickening, yes? By the way, my mom wants me to pair Enigma off with Captain America. What do you think about that? Let me know!


	10. Miami Intrigue

I know it has been a while since my last update, sorry about that. Once again, bad internet connection in boondocks Alabama. Remind me to go into town more to get better connections.

Enigma

Chapter Ten

Miami Intrigue

Madison County Executive Airport

July 31, 2008

22:00 hours

The half hour trip from Huntsville to Meridianville was uneventful. Marissa was rather surprised that the plane was docked there instead of the bigger Huntsville International Airport. She asked Craig about it.

"It's quite simple, my dear. MDQ offers more privacy than HSV."

"MDQ?" Marissa asked. "Oh, the call sign for the airport! Like HSV for Huntsville."

"Right," Craig smiled. "My jet is just down here. We can drive right to the hangar."

Craig drove up to a hangar and parked. Marissa peeked inside the hangar and saw the jet Craig owned. It was a Bombardier that could easily hold ten passengers comfortably.

Craig was talking to a man in aviator glasses, a polo shirt, and khakis. "Ah, Penny. I was just talking to my pilot, George. George, this is Miss Scarlette. She will be accompanying me to Miami tonight."

"Ah, welcome aboard Miss Scarlette," George greeted shaking Marissa's hand.

"Now are we ready to go, George?" Craig asked.

"Yes, of course. Go right on ahead, Mister N, Miss Scarlette."

Craig offered Marissa a hand as they boarded the jet. Three hours later, they landed at Miami International Airport.

Marissa knew exactly what she had to do. After they met with C-Note's supplier, Marissa would sneak back out to him and dispatch him. She was happy that she had tucked one of her weapons in her overnight bag along with a GPS tracker.

Also, she had to distract Craig long enough to dispatch his supplier.

"I didn't realize how late it was," Marissa replied as soon as they reached their hotel suite for the night. "What time do you meet your business contact?"

"Noon. We have time to rest, my dear."

Marissa turned around and looked at him. _It's now or never_, she thought to herself. _Mein Gott, I hate these missions!_

"Actually," she said grabbing his tie. "I had something else in mind." She kissed him.

C-Note was putty in her hands for the rest of the night.

When he fell asleep around daybreak, Marissa was easily able to hack into his Blackberry and send all of Craig's dirty little secrets to Natasha and Clint. She placed the phone back in Craig's jacket pocket and crawled back in to bed next to him.

He never stirred from his slumber.

August 1, 2008

Miami, Florida

South Beach Café

11:53 hours

Marissa sipped casually on her wine, still trying to get Craig's revolting taste out of her mouth. She never enjoyed this part of her job even as a HYDRA assassin. She would rather slash her target's head off with her katana and move on to the next assignment.

And of course, she needed to focus on the job at hand. That meant she needed to bug the supplier to find his location. So, she needed to man up and keep C-Note eating out of the palm of her hand.

"How long is this meeting supposed to last? I would like to get some shopping in before we leave Miami."

"Not long, Love. An hour and you can do all the shopping you want."

"Good. I need a good souvenir from here. Maybe a new dress for you to take off me?" _Or a knife to slit your throat later?_

She saw his eyes darken. "I would like that very much," he whispered giving her a quick kiss.

Marissa heard a man clear his throat. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Marissa looked down in feigned embarrassment. She got a look at the man under her eyelashes as Craig shook his hand. He was of Cuban descent with clean cut hair and piercing brown eyes. He was dressed smartly in a business suit minus the tie of course.

"And who is this beautiful lady? This is the first time you have brought a woman on this trip."

"This is Miss Penelope Scarlette. She is in charge of my finances. Penny, this is Jose Marco Delacruz. He acquires assets for me in the Caribbean and Russia."

"Bueños tardes, Señor," Marissa greeted him, extending her hand.

"Es un placer, senorita," Delacruz smiled kissing her hand.

Marissa kept half an ear on the conversation as she studied the target she had to take out. He was comfortable talking to C-Note on his turf. He wasn't armed, but Marissa could see two men in the café that were keeping a casual but careful eye on the table. They were armed.

_Easy prey_, Marissa thought with half a smile.

Marissa ordered a grill chicken salad for lunch and continued to listen to the conversation, talking when she needed to. She put on a half acted show of boredom as she picked at her salad.

She saw an opening when one of the lackeys got up. "I'll be right back, Love. I need a powder break." She rose and grabbed her purse with the bug inside.

The two men continued talking as she moved towards the bathroom, deliberately running into the lackey.

"Watch it, Lady!" the lackey exclaimed as Marissa hit him.

"I am so sorry! I was in such a hurry to get to the bathroom, and I didn't see you." Marissa defended herself, picking up her dropped purse. She found the bug in her purse

The lackey identified her and waved off her plea. "Don't worry about it, ma'am. I wasn't exactly watching my step either."

Marissa smiled at him. "Wow, there are still nice men left in the world," she commented. "Thank you for your courtesy, sir." She slipped the bug in his back pants pocket without anyone noticing.

She walked off to the bathroom and checked her phone to make sure that the tracker was active and moving. Two minutes later, she returned to Craig and Jose Marco.

"I hope I didn't miss anything important," Marissa replied, touching Craig's shoulder in an affectionate matter.

"Not at all, Penny. We were just discussing prices. One thousand for the males and twelve hundred for females is a reasonable price, don't you think?"

"Ah yes. It is a reasonable price," Marissa said even though she wanted to throw up. _So that's how much a human life is worth? Sick!_ "How many are you acquiring today?"

"Six of each. We were also discussing throwing in a few children as well?" Craig looked at Jose Marco with a grin.

Marissa really wanted to throw up now. That was really going too far! Marissa really needed to put a bullet through this man's skull.

"Children? That could be a really profitable investment in the future," Marissa replied struggling to keep a straight face. She looked at Jose Marco. "How many do you have?"

"Three. One boy about ten years old. A girl about the same age. And an infant, no more than eight months old. You interested?"

Marissa looked at C-Note and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, Love?" She touched his hand. "I would love to work with kids."

"Okay," Craig replied, pushing a stray strand of hair out of Marissa's face. "Say seven hundred each?"

"So that makes seventy two hundred for the women, six thousand for the boys and twenty one hundred for the kids. That's a total of fifteen thousand, three hundred."

"I'll give you a full twenty thousand. I'll wire you the money as soon as we return home." Craig and Jose Marco shook hands as they finished their business. Craig paid the tab then he looked at Marissa.

"Now I believe I owe Penny a chance to shop. I am not much of a shopper myself, but I will let you shop in peace. I do ask that you carry a sidearm with you."

"Okay. Have one I can borrow?" Marissa joked.

"Funny. You know how to use one?"

"I do indeed. Jeremy taught me and Mona how to protect ourselves."

"Great. I'll give you my Colt then. It's at the suite."

"Okay," Marissa replied with a smile.

Craig and Marissa took the short stroll back to the hotel arm in arm. Marissa still felt sick that Craig would buy children from such a sick man as Jose Marco Delacruz. She stayed silent as they entered the penthouse suite at the hotel.

"I'm going to grab a drink of water before I head out." Marissa made for the refrigerator but she was stopped by a strong pair of hands around her waist. Craig turned her around and kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked when they parted.

"Just felt like kissing you, that's all." He opened the refrigerator and grabbed her bottle of water. "Here's your water."

"You are such a gentleman," Marissa teased, taking a drink of her water.

Craig retrieved his Colt and handed it to Marissa. "It has a full magazine, though I hope you don't have to use it."

Marissa grinned and took the weapon from him. She lifted the edge of her shirt and tucked the gun on the small of her back. She turned. "Can you tell that it's back there?"

"Not a clue." C-Note grinned. "Have fun."

Marissa grinned and grabbed her purse. "I promise I won't spend all of your money on this trip."

"Don't worry. I know you won't."

Marissa took one last kiss from him and she stepped out. As soon as she was out of sight, she pulled out the Colt from her back and stuck it in her purse. She pulled her more familiar Glock, and it took the Colt's place. She pulled her phone out and checked the tracking device she put in the lackey's pocket. It was in motion.

Marissa decided to let the target get to his location first. So, she decided she may as well do some shopping to cover her story. She hailed a taxi, and shut down the tracking program for the time being.

She made her way to a gun shop to pick up a gun cleaning kit. The owner eyed her appreciatively as she purchased the kit and a new holster for her Glock. She decided to hit the boutiques for a dress to wow her mark for the trip back to Huntsville—if she could make it that far without slitting his throat.

She found a little black dress that had a low front cut and hugged her curves perfectly. Then, she checked her phone and the GPS tracker. The signal was stationary. She sighed as the vendor wrapped the dress in plastic for her to send back to the hotel. "Time to head back," she told the woman. "My boyfriend doesn't want me to spend all of his money today."

"I am sorry to hear that. Please come back the next time you visit Miami," the woman said politely.

Marissa gave the woman a polite smile and walked out of the boutique. She hailed another taxi and drove off to meet her target.

The target was located at a small warehouse in Coral Gables. "Why do they always pick warehouses?" she mumbled under her breath. She looked at the taxi driver and slipped him a Benjamin. "Wait for me here. I won't be long."

"Yes, ma'am," the driver replied as Marissa got out of the cab and walked toward the warehouse entrance. She concentrated on disappearing and vanished from sight, pulling her gun from her back. She crept up the warehouse and scaled the two story building, looking for a window.

Five men were inside, including Jose Marco Delacruz. All were armed with at least Tech 9s. "Oh great. This will be fun," Marissa groaned. The slaves and the children must be further back in the warehouse. She crept along to find another window.

At least twenty men and women with a half dozen children were crammed inside a section of the warehouse that had the space for half that many. Marissa felt bile rising in her throat. Her temper was rising, and she needed the outlet.

She forced herself to focus her anger on the men holding these people hostage. _How many can I get before I wear out my welcome?_ She thought quickly. _Maybe two of them if I'm lucky. Time to be über sneaky!_

Marissa searched for a side entrance to the warehouse that she could exploit. Finally, she sighted an open window. She crept toward the window and slid inside without a peep. She stashed her gun in the waistband of her pants. _Best to use my hands until the element of surprise is gone_, she thought as she sighted her first victim. She recognized him from the café. One of the lackeys who accompanied Jose Marco to lunch, Marissa identified him with a smug grin. One quick twist to the neck and down dropped lackey number one before he could let out a surprised oomph. She caught the Tech 9 and quietly sat it down next to him, pocketing the magazine as she went.

Lackey number two saw his downed comrade. "What the hell?" he muttered as he approached the dead man. He nudged him with a boot. "Get off da floor, man."

Marissa grinned savagely as Number Two keeled over, meeting the same fate as his colleague. He made noise as he tumbled over. Marissa decided to grab the discarded Tech 9 and tossed it at Lackeys Three and Four. Marissa dodged a few bullets as she took cover behind a pallet of bottled water. She drew her own weapon and fired two shots at Lackey Three, the guy she marked with the GPS tracker.

"Where the hell are all of these bullets coming from?" Jose Marco asked, eyes peeled near Marissa's location for the shooter. He leaned down and checked Lackey Three's pulse. "Ramirez is down. Damn, how can this guy get three of my men without exposing himself?"

Marissa nearly laughed out loud. "Idiot!" she muttered as she crept closer to Lackey Four. She launched herself at him, immediately disarming him and knocking him hard into Jose Marco.

"Clumsy fool!" Jose Marco berated him as he gasped for air.

Marissa dropped her cover. "Nein, Señor Delacruz," she smiled as the shock settled in. "He just didn't know what hit him."

"Ms Scarlette! What are you doing here?" Jose Marco asked, dumbfounded.

"Ridding the world of garbage like you," Marissa said as she leveled her weapon at him. One head shot later, she was done.

She placed her weapon back on the small of her back. She tied up the remaining lackey and walked back to the cramped living space.

The hostages immediately jumped in fear and shock when she entered. "Don't worry," she told them in Spanish. "I am not here to hurt you. I came to get you out of here. Do not worry. I am a friend."

Marissa grabbed her cell phone. "This is Agent Marissa Hermann, codename Enigma. I need an extraction team for approximately thirty individuals at the following coordinates…"

Marissa relayed her message and looked to the men, women, and children. "A team of people with eagle patches on their sleeves will come and get you to somewhere safe. You don't have to be scared anymore."

A woman with an infant on her hip walked up to her. "Gracias, Señora. Thank you for saving us."

"No problem."

She turned to leave, but she was surprised when a tiny pair of arms wrapped around her leg. A toddler, no more than three years old had wrapped her arms around her.

Marissa dropped down and returned the little girl's hug. "Be very brave, little one. You will be okay now." She kissed the little girl on top of her head and led her back to her father. "I have to get back now. I can't be here when your rescue team gets here."

Marissa gave them one last smile and walked out the first entrance, ignoring the unconscious man in the corner. He wouldn't remember enough to tell anyone what happened.

Marissa slid back into the waiting cab and gave him the address for the hotel. She allowed herself the chance to relax for a moment. The old scars were finally starting to heal, just a little bit.

She'd feel a lot better after she put a bullet in Craig Nottingham's skull, of course.

Author's Note

Who knew Enigma was so violent? Wait, me! So, what did you guys think of this action sequence? You know what to do amigos!


	11. And So It Begins

Okay, internet connections are terrible out here in the country. Either that or it's our connection. Oh well, here is another chapter for you to enjoy.

Enigma

Chapter Eleven

And So It Begins…

Huntsville, Alabama

SHIELD Safe house

17:03 hours

"Marissa should be back from Miami soon. She took out one of the suppliers down there," Natasha informed Clint as she sat down next to him at the table. "She got out about thirty people including about a dozen or so children."

"What kind of sick person exploits children? That is just sick," Clint retorted, absolutely as revolted as Natasha felt. "I'm ready to get this mission over with, now!"

"Me too. As soon as Marissa returns, we end this."

Natasha and Clint decided to put in movie on while they waited for Marissa's return.

Natasha looked at the television screen and frowned, shifting the bowl of popcorn around in her hands. "You're seriously going to make me watch a James Bond movie?"

"Why not? We can make fun of all the inaccuracies," Clint joked as he took the bowl of popcorn from her and started snacking.

"Great," Natasha muttered as she sat down beside him. "Which Bond is this one?"

"Sean Connery. _Goldfinger_," Clint replied. He took on a mocking tone. "'Do you expect me to talk, Goldfinger?' 'No, Mister Bond. I expect you to die!'"

"That's so stupid," Natasha replied.

"Come on! This is classic Bond!" Clint exclaimed.

"Fine. Let's just watch the damn movie," Natasha said settling in next to her partner.

Near the middle of the movie, Marissa walked in, looking very weary and tired. "_Goldfinger_?" she asked incredulously. "Huh, classic James Bond. Good movie, but very inaccurate."

"Tell me about it," Natasha groaned. "I don't know why I let Clint force me into watching it with him."

"Just to pass the time until you got back, Marissa. I heard you had some fun in Miami."

"Yeah. I took out a major trafficker. Lots of fun. Did you sort through all of that information I sent you?"

"We have plenty to take Craig Nottingham down. We'll take out the kingpin. Other teams can eliminate the lackeys like you did in Miami," Clint answered.

"So, after this mission, will my probationary status be lifted or will I have to do other missions before I earn my status?"

"That's up to Fury, but personally, I think you earned it. Don't be surprised if you find a new uniform in your room when we return," Natasha replied, groaning as James Bond performed another wild stunt that she would never dream of doing.

Marissa shook her head at the wild stunts of Bond. "I'm going to take a shower and rest for a while. Wake me up in four hours?"

Natasha and Clint nodded.

Safe house

22:50 hours

Marissa picked at her salad as the trio discussed their plan to end the operation. "We need to get Nottingham and his top cronies away from the office so that we can get the innocents out. It should be some place public."

Natasha took a look at a map of downtown Huntsville. "Well, the courthouse is out of the question, so let's look further outside of the square. We have Big Spring Park with the art museum and Early Works museum for children. I don't like those two locations either. "

"The Park is too open, so I wouldn't use the pond. There is the Regions building and the historic depot," Clint pointed out buildings on the map. "The Regions building would be a good spot for a sniper. What's this building here?" He asked pointing at a building near a couple of churches.

"That's the library," Marissa pointed out. "Maybe I could lure Nottingham away with a trip there. He knows that I like to read, and we can also tell him that some of the books there can help the innocents learn English better."

"Okay. I can see that," Clint said. "We can get SHIELD retrieval teams to pick the innocents up and transport them to the nearest headquarters."

"Then, we take out the lackeys. Hopefully, this won't be too messy," Marissa replied.

They continued working out every facet of their plan well into midnight. Around two A.M., they called it a night. Marissa walked into her room and pulled out her favorite weapon from under the bed.

"Maybe I'll actually get to use it tomorrow," she said aloud as she examined the sheen of the blade. She ran a finger tip across the blade, smiling as the blade nicked her skin. "Still sharp, wonderful."

She sheathed her katana and put it under her bed for the night. She pulled on her pajamas and fell into a light slumber. Marissa knew she would need her rest before the big day.

Of course, fate had other plans that night. Marissa was roused from her sleep an hour later by the shrill ring of her cell phone. She blinked the sleep from her mind as she looked at the ID screen.

"Damn," Marissa muttered as she saw Craig Nottingham's name flash up on the screen. "Craig, honey, why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"I needed to hear your voice. I just got some bad news an hour ago."

_Yeah, I just killed one of your suppliers, you Dummkopf!_ "What happened?" she asked, pouring on the sappy concerned girlfriend act. "You need me to come over?"

"I just lost a big investment. One of my suppliers has been eliminated. I have just potentially lost millions in revenue."

"Oh no," Marissa gasped. "Please tell me it wasn't our friend in Miami?" she half pleaded convincingly. _Please do tell._

"Unfortunately, yes. An associate of Delacruz's found him and three of his men dead in his warehouse. His merchandise was nowhere in sight. Jose Marco had a bullet in his forehead."

Marissa feigned shock. "How horrible. Someone really didn't like him. How are you coping, Babe? You need me?"

"I'll be fine, Penny, my dear. Jose Marco was a dear friend of mine and I feel his loss greatly, but his business will carry on. So we must carry on, too. We'll get the money back soon."

_You make sick, you bloody scum of the Earth!_ "Okay. As long as you're okay, Love. I'll see you in a few hours. Think you can hold yourself together until then?"

"I'll be fine, Penny. Your concern and worry is touching. I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep, Love. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Craig." _Enjoy it while you can! _Marissa thought to herself as he put the phone back on the bedside table. _It'll be your last._

August 2, 2008

Craig Nottingham's workplace

9:23 hours

Natasha was not surprised to say the least when Marissa told her and Clint that she had received a phone call in the middle of the night from C-Note about the Miami supplier's death.

"At least he doesn't suspect me, yet," Marissa had said when she relayed the details of the conversation and how she played up the worried, concerned girlfriend act.

"So, he knows about what you did in Miami, but not that it was actually you," Clint had replied. "Good. It'll make it easier for you to lure him away from the office. Tell him he needs the distraction."

So, now Natasha wondered when Craig Nottingham would grace the office with his presence. Since the three of them had started the undercover op, Natasha had never known Nottingham to be more than ten minutes late to work. The death of his supplier most have hit him harder than expected.

Marissa walked in to Natasha's office. "Hey, Mona. You have a client who would like to arrange a fantasy night with a special someone."

Natasha gave her surrogate sister a groan and stood up. "You really have a way with words, don't you Pen?" She picked up her notebook of portraits.

"You love me for it and you know it, Sis," Marissa shot back with a cheeky grin.

"Have you seen C-Note yet?" Natasha asked as they walked into the lobby.

"Craig? No, not yet. He's taking the death of his colleague rather hard, though. So he probably won't be in for another hour or so. I'll call and check on him while you're with your client."

Marissa dropped cover for a moment when they were alone in the hallway. "I'll run her info while you talk to her. Name's Chelsea McGuire."

"Got it," Natasha said as she walked into the lobby. "Ms. McGuire? I am Ramona Scarlette. Mr. Nottingham has left me in control of his male assets while he is away. I understand you are looking for some special company tonight?"

"Yes. A birthday present for myself. I have always fancied a night in Paris, but I can't get away now. So I'll settle for it here."

"Well, I think we can arrange that." Natasha presented the portfolio of men to Ms. McGuire. "What type do you prefer? I have all types here. Pick your favorite, then we can set up a menu that you like."

"I'm thinking strong and sexy, dark brooding eyes. " The woman took a look at the pictures. "He's a nice one."

Natasha took a look. "He's highly sought after. You have good taste."

Marissa walked back in. "Hey, Mona. I need the expense report for the champagne you ordered for a client."

"Just a second, Penny."

Marissa shook her head and mouthed, "She's clean," to Natasha.

Natasha fiddled around the desk for the paper. "I don't see it on my desk. I'll email you a copy."

"Okay." Marissa smiled and walked away again.

"So," Natasha turned back to the client, "have you thought about a menu for your entertainment?"

The woman began rattling off different ideas that she liked. Natasha noted her ideas on a piece of paper. Natasha threw in some ideas of her own.

"Okay. Let me run this by my boss. I'm sure we can come up with an evening that will excel well beyond your wildest fantasies. As for price, this will total about three grand. We'll take half upfront and the rest after the night is over. Do we have an agreement?"

"Sounds lovely. Thank you Ms. Scarlette."

Chelsea McGuire produced the requisite fifteen hundred.

"I will contact you with the information as soon as it is set up. I suggest you dress for a night in Paris." Natasha smiled as she gathered the information up from her desk and placed it in a manila folder. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise, Ms. Scarlette." The woman walked out if the office. Natasha sighed in frustration and dropped her pen on desk.

"Another satisfied customer?" Clint asked her as he walked in, Marissa trailing behind him.

"Shut up, Birdbrain," Natasha shot back.

"Just trying to make conversation, Babe," Clint said. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little tense," Natasha replied. "I could use a break."

"Let's go get some coffee," Marissa suggested as they walked to the break room. "Showtime," she said in a soft voice. "Nottingham arrived fifteen minutes ago."

Clint handed Marissa an earpiece to put on. Marissa pretended to rub her temples as she put hers in. They weren't alone.

"Headache again, Babe?" Clint asked her, placing the hand with her earpiece over her cheek. He placed it in her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

"I feel better already. Thanks, Jeremy," Natasha said, putting a hand on Clint's shoulder.

Marissa handed Natasha and Clint a cup of coffee. "Maybe some caffeine will help too, Sis."

"Thanks, Sis."

Marissa finished her coffee quickly. "I'm going to see Craig. Check and see how he is doing."

Natasha nodded, watching as her new friend left the lobby. "I hope everything works out okay," she murmured to Clint as she sipped her coffee.

"Me too, Nat. Me too."

"Sound check," Natasha heard Marissa's voice over her earpiece.

"Loud and clear, Sis."

"Here we go."


	12. Distracting the Boss

Yikes! Long time between updates, I know. I apologize immensely. Well, I did finally finish this story and started on a sequel. I also had an idea for a third story. Let me know what you think about this chapter.

Enigma

Chapter Twelve

Distracting the Boss

Craig Nottingham's office

13:47 hours

Marissa looked around her as she approached Craig's office. No one was around, so she snuck a quick peak inside.

Craig Nottingham was inside, ear pressed to his phone. "So, the bullet that killed Jose Marco was made by a Glock nine mil? In the head? That's an execution style hit. This person knew what he was doing…What do you mean surveillance can't tell who did it? Find the evidence. I want this guy's head on a platter!" Craig slammed the phone down on the cradle in anger.

Marissa sighed in relief. Her cover was still intact. She opened the door a bit further and stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Everything okay?" she asked, walking up to his desk and sitting on the edge.

"Not totally. My associates down in Miami can't find any evidence of the person who killed Jose Marco. It's damn frustrating!" Craig put his head in his hands.

"You need a distraction from all of this madness," Marissa said scooting over on the desk until she was directly in front of him. She put her arms around him.

"What did you have in mind?" Craig asked.

Marissa smiled slyly and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him to her. He eagerly covered her lips with his. He moaned ever so slightly as Marissa pulled herself even closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love this distraction," he breathed huskily, pulling her in for another kiss.

Marissa forced herself not to gag when the kiss got deeper. She heard footsteps outside the office, but dutifully ignored Natasha's approach until she heard her friend clear her throat loudly.

Marissa pretended to jump off of Craig in shock and embarrassment. "Hey, Ramona. I didn't hear you come in," Marissa said, jumping off of the desk.

"Clearly," Natasha replied, glaring daggers at her.

"Next time, lock the door," Craig whispered so she could hear him.

Marissa walked away from the desk and stood next to Natasha, still feigning surprise and a hint of indignation as she faced her friend and surrogate sister.

"So, this is your idea of checking up on the boss?" Natasha asked her loud enough so that she and Craig could hear.

"What? We happen to find each other attractive. Things happen when two people like that are alone."

Natasha continued to stare daggers at her "sister." "Yeah, sure."

"Don't worry about it, Penny. Now, Ramona. You wanted something?" Craig asked throwing a smile at Marissa.

"Just that I thought that a few of the men and women could use some help with English. I know that the library is close by and they should have ESL material."

"That would make them more marketable," Marissa added, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Natasha, still feigning embarrassment.

Craig considered that for a moment. "Okay. Penny and I will go get the materials you need as a starting point. I'll look into buying some language learning materials if it's successful. Ramona, you can give them the good news."

"Okay. I have a room to set up for a client anyway. Penny, I need to talk to you about some of the prices for the champagne my client wants."

"All right." Marissa looked back at the Boss. "Meet you back here in thirty?"

Craig smiled. "Can't wait."

Marissa nodded and followed Natasha out, waiting for her to lash out about the incident in the office.

Natasha waited until they were about three feet away from Nottingham's office, before she turned on Marissa.

"Was that really necessary? You couldn't wait until after hours before jumping your latest boy toy?"

"He needed a distraction from his friend's death. How was I supposed to know you were going to walk in on us?" Marissa defended.

"It's a public place, Penny! Actions like that are not appropriate in the work place. You are so irresponsible!"

"Now you sound like our father," Marissa shot back. "He was always yelling at me too. God, you sound just like him sometimes!"

"Don't you dare bring our father into this! You know I hate that sorry excuse for a man!"

"Don't you think I hated him too? He walked out on us when we were teenagers for Christ's sake!"

"Well, now you're channeling some of his less desirable qualities. Like poor judgment! Look how you went to jail in the first place."

"Like you haven't had your own run-ins with the law? How many times have you been arrested?"

"I know, Penny, but I made sure that they couldn't prove anything. You left a paper trail a mile long! Think before you act!"

"You need to learn to act with your heart, not your head! It took you forever to get your head out of your ass before you even realized Jeremy was over the moon for you! I'm through trying to talk to you!"

Marissa stormed off in a huff, nearly barreling over a couple of people. She could hear Hawkeye chuckling over her earpiece.

She hid a smirk. She supposed it would be rather amusing for him to hear Marissa and Natasha arguing since they got along rather well.

She heard Natasha mutter a curse in Russian and stomp off in another direction, towards Hawkeye.

Marissa felt someone approach behind her. "You okay, Penny? I heard the argument you had with your sister." Craig asked as he put an arm around her.

"Sorry about that. Ramona never liked any guy I was interested in, even when we were little. She always considered me the irresponsible one, the eternal screw-up. I just like a little adventure every once in a while."

"Let's get outta here and go to the library. That way you can both calm down a little, and we can get some work done as well."

Marissa put a smile on her face, half forced. _I am so ready to get this mission over with!_ "Let's go then."

Craig led Marissa out to his Dodge Challenger and made the short trip to the library.

"So, where is the international section?" Marissa asked when they walked through the doors. "That would be the best spot to look for ESL materials."

"I think it's over on the left side. " Craig pointed to a row of bookshelves past a table of computers. He walked over to the shelves.

Marissa looked at the computers. "I'll do a search on the computer."

Craig nodded, already perusing the books. Marissa checked to make sure that he wasn't looking. "Go for it," she whispered into her communications link.

"Copy that Enigma. Keep him distracted as long as you can," Clint reported back. "Widow's on her way to take out the security systems now."

"That'll be fun," Marissa muttered. Just for fun, she typed in a search for _Der Kleine Prinz_, a children's book she had read so long ago, but never had a chance to read in English or the original French.

The results popped up. The book was currently checked out, but it would make a good distraction. Marissa closed down her search and walked over to Craig.

Craig pulled out a book. "Never read this in English or Spanish. What does it say?"

Marissa laughed in spite of herself. "That's a Harry Potter book! It's the _Chamber of Secrets_. You never read those books?"

"Why should I? It's for kids."

"Because children's books are easier to read, especially for people who are beginning to learn a new language." Marissa walked over to the German section. "Here is a copy of the Grimm Brothers' fairy tales. I loved these when I was little." She flipped over to one of her favorites.

"You can read German?"

"Yeah. Here, this is Rumplestiltskin. It says 'Es war einmal ein Müller, der war arm, aber er hatte eine schöne Tochter.' In English it means 'Once upon a time there was a miller who was very poor, but he a beautiful daughter.'"

"How many languages do you speak? You know English obviously. I have heard you speak Spanish and now German?

"Quite a few. That's the one thing Ramona and I can agree upon. We both love learning new languages. She speaks fluent Russian as well as German and Spanish. I think she also learned Arabic. I can speak Hebrew and French."

"I realized you were both polyglots. I have heard Ramona swear in many different languages under her breath whenever she gets frustrated."

"I speak in German when I get irritated. Ramona gravitates more toward Russian."

"And Mister Hawke?"

"He lets his feelings known in his actions, but he speaks a fair amount of languages too." Marissa knew she was skirting the truth in this conversation, but she had to keep him distracted. "You know, I want to find a copy of _The Little Prince_. I've never read it in English before. Wanna help me look for it?"

"Sure. I found plenty ESL materials anyway." Craig held a stack of books in his hands. "The youth section is back this way."

"Let me take some of those books," Marissa said, taking three books from the top of Craig's stack.

"Do you remember who wrote the book?"

Marissa nodded, half listening to him, half listening to the conversation going on over the comm. link.

"_Nat, you've got three coming up on you from your six. One is an innocent."_

"_Copy that," Natasha replied tersely._

Marissa heard a bit of a scuffle as Natasha moved to take cover. There were gunshots, then crying in Russian or some similar language.

The duo continued the search for the book for ten more minutes. Craig walked over to the help desk.

"Nat, Barton. Hurry it up," she whispered into her comm. link.

"_Give us another ten, Enigma."_ There was a grunt as another lackey went down courtesy of Hawkeye. _"I'm sure you can think of something."_

"Uh huh." Marissa muttered as Craig returned. "Find out anything?"

"Checked out as is the German copy."

"Darn," Marissa sighed. "Well, let's grab a table and see which of these books will help the most."

Craig nodded. "Follow me."


End file.
